


are you gonna (take me out)

by kissaphobic



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hunay, Lotora, M/M, Romellura, Shadam, he's kinda confused, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissaphobic/pseuds/kissaphobic
Summary: ❝ you have two options; one, i can tell everyone you're a flaming homosexual -" he paused, "- or option two, your secret's safe with me as long as you do my homework for a full six months. ❞❝ one. ❞❝ three? ❞❝ deal. ❞- or in which Lance finds out Keith is gay and blackmails him for three straight (ha) months.





	1. Chapter One

"So, I need an opinion," Pidge sighed, slinging herself over Keith's desk in their History class, "In your opinion - who's more likely to be real? Mothman, or Nessie?"

"Neither." Keith says matter-of-factly, leaning his chair away from her small frame, "They're both equally amazing and true."

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Well, duh. But if you had to choose one?"

Keith thought for moment, contemplating the question he was being asked by his friend. "Mothman." he mumbles finally, glancing up at the clock.

Pidge's forehead wrinkles with confusion, "Ew, why?" 

"So, you're not on the same page as me, I'm guessing?" Keith says with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Pidge says in a defensive tone, "The Lockness monster is like a -" she paused an counted on her fingers, sitting back on her respectable chair beside Keith, "- thirty seven percent more believable creature."

"Shut up." Keith says, annoyance laced in his voice, "You're just saying that because you're afraid of moths."

"Fuck off."

Pidge sits back into her seat, grumbling something under her breathe that Keith can only make out as profanities that she would be suspended her if a teacher overheard.  
He chuckles slightly, giving her a nudge on the shoulder, "Don't worry, bud. I have dementaphobia."

Pidge gives a face, that can only be describes as 'are you kidding me', "That's the fear of going insane."

"Oh," Keith mumbles in a genuinely confused tone, his voice trailing off, "I thought it was the fear of giraffes." 

"Besides," Pidge begins, yawning quietly before continuing, "Every sane person in general has that."

"True."

The whole class seems to jump at the sound of the school bell, but they quickly recover as everyone gathers their bags and starts rushing to get to their second class.

Keith and Pidge, both happened to be in their senior year of high school. And they had both promised to each other (and partially themselves) that they would make this year a year to remember. 

Pidge was extremely smart for her age. Only fifteen, going into Senior year. Keith was ecstatic for her. He had known of her, but didn't know her. But ever since she joined his sophomore class two years ago, nearly three years above her time, he was impressed as hell.

"What do you have next?" Keith says, jumbling in his bag, searching for his new timetable.

"Uh, a language. Language classes are second class on Mondays." she informed him, still looking slightly unsure, "The options were French, German, and Spanish."

"Shame you couldn't do Italian." Keith smiled, "You'd be a straight-a-student."

"Infatti," Pidge laughs, switching to her mother-tongue, "Anyways, what language are you again?"

"Spanish." Keith groaned, the only reason he picked that class was because he knew his foster parents and he were going on holiday to Lanzarote next year, "I hate that we have to do a language, ugh."

"It's better for us, when we go into college." Pidge shrugs, busting through the many teenagers in the narrow corridors, Keith following close behind.

"Yeah, but what if I don't want to go to college?"

"What if you want to go on vacation, or a holiday?"

Keith mentally faced-palmed, he had this conversation with his foster parents much more times than once than he'd like to admit.  
He gave her a dumb nod, before pointing to a door, labeled 'Room 16 - Spanish'.

Pidge have him a thumbs up before heading to her own class, and that was when Keith felt his chest tighten.

Keith was not a people person. To call him an introvert would be an understatement, everyone that knew of him, knew that. Pidge was one of his closest friends - one of his only few friends. And honestly, he wasn't in any position of losing her.

Keith never liked the term or label, 'social anxiety'. Though, maybe that was because he knew that described him pretty well. Keith worked well alone. He worked well with people he knew well too. He's sarcastic, witty, and brave, but only a handful on people in his life have seen him that way. And and even less amount have seem him at his lowest moments, memories Keith would like to leave behind.

He takes a deep breathe before glancing around himself again, noticing the corridors are starting to clear. He remembers Pidge's small smile thumbs up, and decides that's enough to help him through this one fifty-five minute class before he can have lunch with her. As a sigh escapes his lips, he opens the door.

He regrets it immediately. But it's not like he owns a tardis to go back in time. No, he'll have to deal with it. He bites his lip and he notices everyone staring at him, soon realising why.

He comes to the conclusion that he must of got in between a full on Spanish argument between his Spanish teacher (who he still doesn't know the name of) and Lance McLain himself.

Lance McLain, was a year younger than Keith - but that didn't mean he was junior. No, he started school a year earlier than most. It wasn't a scenario like Pidge, where you're just undeniably smart. No, he just happened to go to school a year earlier than he was supposed to. Unfortunately for a lot of the seniors who were supposed to be in this year, Lance was unusually tall for his age. Which led to a lot of people mistaking his age, which he took for his advantage (or so Keith had heard). But of course, McLain wasn't someone you would want to mess with. Like a drug company, or a booze company, his own personal company was slightly different.

No-one knows how he does it, but if he finds out your name, he can find out everything about you within a day. And because of this, he blackmails. What was even worse is that no-one can tell either, or they'll get their nudes leaked or some fucked up shit that Keith isn't surprised has happened more than once in his school, before.

Lance and the teacher turn their heads around in unison. And the rest of the teenagers that weren't really paying attention in class follow in pursuit.

"U-uh," Keith stammered, "I, um." His palms are shaking, he's sweating, and he's pretty sure he's red as an athlete after an a thousand metre race. But, that's not bothering the black haired boy right now. What's bothering him right now is the icy glare Lance McLain is giving him with his equally icy blue eyes. He pays no attention to the teacher who seems rather flustered - obviously embarrassed to have a student walk in on her having a fight with another student.

"You really should knock, y'know." Lance says out of nowhere, crossing his arms.

Keith raises an eyebrow, "The door was open slightly, anyway." Fuck he thinks to himself, don't talk.

Lance looks like he's about to open his mouth, a small ghost of a smirk hidden on his face, but the teacher comes to the rescue.

"Lance, sit down please."

"But -"

"Lance McLain."

Lance huffs in annoyment, falling back into his seat, not even caring to hide the cold daggers he's sending to Keith amongst his peers.

"You're...Keith Kogane?" the teacher asks, her head lensed down, looking the book.

"Y-yes, m'am." Keith stuttered, "Fiddling with the straps of his school bag, anxiety wriddling in his stomach.

He tries not to notice Lance's evil smirk just then and there, but it's hard to miss.

"Okay, everyone," the teacher announces, "Today, we're gonna have a small test. Well, I wouldn't call it a test."

Keith looks around the room for a place to sit, finally finding a seat that's in the second last row. Damn, I wanted a window seat. But he then feels slightly happier no-one has a window seat. There are no windows - just way more bright, obnoxious lights than he'd be comfortable with.

"It's a test, lady." he hears one kid whisper to himself. Keith can't help but smile slightly.

"Try to do your best! Because I'll be announcing who got the best scores," she pauses, "And who got the worst scores. Maybe that'll make you all try your hardest!"

Keith visibly relaxes after that. He knew he wasn't the best at Spanish, but he knows he's not the worst. So, that why when the teacher is handing out the sheets of paper, he's confident.  
He's confident on getting at least over fifty percent in this test.

-

Keith comes to the conclusion, that quite frankly, the universe itself wants Keith to just die in a hole. He was confident with this teat, maybe slightly too confident. But he was confident nonetheless and he was determined to do good.

That's why when he got his paper back and a giant 19% was circled with red marker, he was utterly confused. 

"You get fifteen percent if you spell your name right," he muttered to himself, "Oh my God."

"So," the teacher says happily, "The majority of you did pretty well. There are two or three of you who need to rethink this language though."

Her words hit Keith like venom, and he wanted more than anything to slap that huge grin of her face. Luckily, he composes his mental state quicker than he thought he could as she continues.

"The top score was one hundred percent - achieved by," she cringed, "Lance McLain."

Lance turned around to everyone then, giving them all a smug look. Keith rolled his eyes.

"The lowest score was nineteen percent."

Oh shit.

"Achieved by...Keith Kogane." she says, looking at him.

Keith freezes and manages to bring himself back to reality as he notices dozens of pairs of eyes on his. He hears a snicker from the front of the class and meets his eyes with Lance. Lance smirks triumphantly, "Nineteen? It's fifteen percent for spelling your name right."

"Well, at least I'm actually good at other subjects other than a language, unlike yourself." Keith shoots back.

A deathly silence fills the classroom, and it was now more than ever Keith wishes he actually had a tarsus.

"What did you say to me?" Lance almost growls, his eyes narrowing.

"Alright!" the teacher huffs, "Both of you, stop it now. Or else, detention."

Detention was never that easy to get, but then again, Lance's reputation wasn't the cleanest.

The next ten minutes of the class could've gone better (in Keith's opinion, anyway) but, it's better than Lance interrogating him. Keith doesn't know where that smart mouth came from, as he only saves it for very few people. And he's still not sure if he regrets saying it or not.

By the time the bell rings, Keith is still thinking and it bought back to real life with someone passing his vision. As he walks out the door, he's pulled aside by a firm hand, "By tomorrow," the Cuban boy whispered, "You're gonna wish you were never born."

Never mind, Keith definitely regrets saying it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granted, Keith shouldn’t have to keep his secret safe. He shouldn’t. But being gay is his thing? He should’ve kept his mouth shut.

Keith is on edge today. It's quite obvious really. He's visibly nervous, his eyes are darting left- right and centre, and he hasn't smiled once. And of course, Pidge bring his best friend, notices all of this.

"Spit it out." she says expectantly. They're on their second lunch break when Pidge can't take it anymore. She hates seeing him worried. In fact, she hasn't seen Keith like this in a very long time.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Keith stammers, diverting eyesight from the girl.

She sighs, "Listen, I don't know what happened, or what you did," she glances around the area, "But whatever it is, you know you can tell me, right?"

She was obviously hurt as she was worried, and Keith hated seeing Pidge like this. He nodded dumbly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Yesterday," he whispered, "In Spanish..."

"I see, drama with someone?" Pidge says, giving him a pat on the back. Keith nods with a sigh, standing up.

"I'll..." he trails off, "I'll tell you later."

Her eyes flash with concern for a not even a second before her face breaks out into an understanding smile, "Cool."

-

Keith was having an inner debate with himself as he started at his reflection in the school bathroom mirrors. The bathroom mirrors (or at least, the boy's bathroom mirrors) were in a horrible state. Keith didn't even know why they had any for the boys in the first place, the school never bothered to clean them. He never did ask Pidge if the girl's bathroom in general was cleaner. Mainly because that would be weird. And he wasn't in any state of having that kind if conversation with her.

He splashed some water in his face, and hunched over slightly. Keith definitely did not deserve the stress he was getting today. What was worse, was that he didn't have Spanish on Wednesdays. So it wasn't like he could've spoken to Lance privately and asked (begged) for forgiveness.

"Hey, Mullet."

Keith jumped and saw a familiar face in the mirror. He gulped.

"No need to look so scared," the person chuckled, "You make the situation seem so much worse than it actually is."

"That's because it is, Lance." Keith says, attempting to not stammer in front of the Cuban boy. Lance smirks.

"We're on first-name terms, now?" he says absentmindedly, "Should I be expecting a love confession by the end of the week?"

Keith stays silent, not really paying attention to Lance.

"Keith," he mumbles to himself - as if trying out the name on his tongue.

The Korean boy is hoping, praying, that Lance just might have forgot about yesterday. That, it just vanished into thin air.

"So," Lance begins.

Nope.

"Do you know why I'm talking to you in the first place?" he smiles, in a taunting manner.

Keith shakes his head slowly, not daring to look him in the eye. This is the most drama he's gotten in the last three years - and it had barely been two days.

"I know something about you." Lance whispers. And Keith doesn't know if it's to make the situation more cliché like in a movie or if he's trying to intimidating - probably both, "And I could tell the whole school."

Keith hates this. He's trying to grip onto something, anything. Anything that will separate him from this nightmare and his dreams. He knows his knuckles are white, as he's gripping onto the sink behind him. It's times like these that he wishes he was allowed to wear his fingerless gloves to school.

What was worse, is that Keith didn't keep secrets really. And secrets he did keep weren't on the internet. He didn't have nudes, he didn't have long lost siblings (as far as he knew), and he wasn't secretly failing all his classes and getting away with it. He only had big one, that he never told anyone.

"So, what's it like being gay?"

Keith's eyes darted up to Lance's as he tensed, "H-How...?"

"I have my ways, honey." Lance smirks.

"Honey?" Keith coughs, clearly very uncomfortable. 

The brown haired boy pauses and his face glows bright red. "Stop interrupting me!" he says in a defensive and flustered state. If this weren't Lance McLain himself, he would've found this cute.

"But you finished your sente -"

"Okay, actually shut up. Unless you want everyone to know."

Keith shuts up then and there, and stands up straighter. He's sweating, he can feel the sweat in his palms. But right now, he doesn't care.

He should've been angry. You can't use someone's sexuality against them. It's wrong, and uncalled for. And quite frankly, Keith wasn't ready to come out. And at this very moment, he wished this fate on no-one.

But, Keith isn't angry. No, he's scared. He's scared of what his parent's reaction will be. What his brother will think. What Pidge will think. He's not ready, and this Lance dude should just accept it because it's certainly not his place to tell.

"Listen," Lance sighs, opening a stall door and sitting on the toilet seat across from Keith, "You have two options." He holds up to fingers, put emphasis on the first one, "One, I can tell everyone you're a flaming homosexual -" he paused, putting emphasis on the second one,"- Or option two, you're secret's safe with me as long as you do my homework for a full six months."

Keith raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Lance shrugged as the black haired boy continued.

"No full on blackmail? No giving you my nudes for future bribery? No announcing my secret to the entire school when I'm not ready and ruin my year? No...nothing?" Keith rants quietly, though it seems more to himself if anybody.

Lance smiles, it's almost genuine. But he knows that's not true, must of been a trick of the light: for sure.

"One." Keith concludes.

Lance's brows furrow in confusion, "The deal was six."

"Yeah, it was."

"Kogane, I will tell everyone." he hisses.

Keith bites his lip, reaching down for his schoolbag and slings it over his shoulder.

"How about three?" Lance asks, "If you do it for three, that means you have to get me at least a B in every class. For six months I would've been happy with a C." 

Keith looks up at Lance through his eyelashes, even though because of the position they were in Keith was in a higher position.

"Deal." he stops in his tracks as he walks out the door of the boy's bathroom, "Starting when?"

"This time next week." Lance smirks knowingly, "God, this is gonna be a laugh."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The library is comforting, but keeping Pidge’s trust is more so. Too bad.

For the first time in a while, Keith finds himself out of control in his life. He finds himself being more wary in every act he does leading up to the next Friday he’s scheduled to meet with Lance. He doesn’t cry, and he doesn’t get angry, because he’s spent enough time to try formulating a plan in his head before it crumbles away, like the leaves of the trees outside his house. It’s frustrating, but there’s nothing he can fucking do about it. So all Keith can do is sit in defeat, waiting for what Lance wants him to do. _Lance._

Keith wants to steer clear from Lance, it’s quite obvious. He thinks Lance himself has noticed it too, Keith avoiding him and turning the other way when Lance is in his peripheral vision. Lance laughed at him the other day when he walked past him in Spanish. _Dick._

He wants Lance to forget he exists - forget what he looks like. But he can't. Because it's been a week, and Keith needs to discuss their deal. Keith decides he'll tell Pidge today - not that he's gay. But, he will tell her about Lance blackmailing him. He's determined to.

He closes his eyes for a second, trying to take in the comfort of his bed, knowing tomorrow he'll have to face two very important people - but important in very different ways.  
He knows it's three o'clock in the morning, and he knows that he has to be up for six. But at the moment he doesn't care.

He wants to make the most of moments like this, because for the next three moths, he'll have double the amount of homework. And he won't be able to afford staying up this late if that's the case.

-

The corner of a library and sitting at an uncomfortable table with equally as uncomfortable seats became a very current thing in life when he met Pidge. It started last year, when he had barely know her. He had wanted to get a book for a study session his brother, Shiro, has signed him up for. Did he end up going? No. Did he regret it? Equally as no, because that’s how he met her.

They seemed to be in a similar situation at the moment. Keith was sitting on one of the wooden seats, rocking back and forth now then, attempting to not make that much noise. Pidge seemed to be sitting rather awkwardly across from him, her small figure supporting her decision of being spotted up in a ball. Her head lay nicely on the tips of her knees, while she held a classic novel in her hands, reading contently.

"Listen, we both know big foot is real," Keith sighs out, "But what if there was like, another one. Like, one it could mate with. And they've had children over the years. And yeah, the kids might have to convert to incest but like, I think this is good proof onto why every sasquatch photo is different."

Pidge's eyes widen slightly, "I _hate_ to say this, but...that actually makes a lot of sense." She seems to be annoyed that she hadn’t thought of that herself, and he feels a strike of pride.

Keith grins triumphantly, "And that brings us onto the discussion of Mothma -"

 _"Keith,"_ she whines, "Stop it. I need to read this."

Keith glances down at the book Pidge is reading, "Why To Kill A Mockingbird?"

"We have to read a classic for our English class, remember?"

Keith opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. While attempting to hide is shocked face, he gives her a fake smile with a thumbs up. He knows he'll come up with a sore excuse if he says anything.

"You know what?" she says aloud in a defeated tone, "Don't answer that."

She earns a few people telling her to be quiet and a shh sound echoes through the school library. Pidge rolls her eyes.

They're both in the school library. It's a place not many go to, so it's perfect for the weirdos in the corner discussing English Literature and Mothman. In fact, it had become a regular occurrence. And the library was one of the few places Keith could fully relax and forget about every messed up thing in his life. And right now, the thoughts of Lance McLain had slipped his mind. He had intended to go meet with him. But, then again; he never could say no to Pidge. The feeling he felt right now was nice, but he knew it would only be there for so long.

It had a homey sense. The library’s ceiling, which was more or less one huge window, made the place look way more aesthetically pleasing that it actually was. On sunny days, the little bits of dust from the old books and bookshelves could be seen scattering the air, and it made the duo feel all warm and peaceful, a great contrast to how they feel during classes. On raining days it was little less nice, but they still insisted on visiting, the damp feeling felt oddly comforting. Still, the rain made it hard to read if you were genuinely going to library to study. It hit the ceiling hard as you could hear the trickles make their was down the side of the walls outside.

"Keith...right?"

Keith turns around, not being able to spin as the chairs are made of wood. He's met with a tall, slim figure - a teenage girl - with dark skin and dyed light blue hair that has dark brown roots showing atop. She smiles awkwardly, glancing around herself.

"I'm sorry to bother you and your girlfriend," she says quietly, her British accent sticking out like a thumb.

Keith wants to laugh, so badly. And he can see the playful glint in Pidge's eye - she sees his too. But they don't say anything. The girl already seems flustered enough as it is. Besides, this isn't the first time this has happened.

"No problem." Keith smiles slightly, "What's up?"

"W-well, my friend, Lance -"

Keith stops listening then, shit. Of course Lance wouldn't forget.

"I'm sorry, what?" Keith asks genuinely, scratching the back on his neck, hearing a faint snicker in the background (no doubt Pidge).

"My friend, Lance McLain. He told me, you and he were friends - of a sort?"

"Uh, yeah." Keith says, going along with it for sake of reaction.

She sighs, "Oh! Thank God, I thought he was blackmailing you too! And you seem like such a nice person." The girl sighs once again before pointing to a seat, "May I?"

Pidge and him nod in unison and she sits down, "I'm sorry, I've been so rude," she apologises, "I'm Allura."

"Keith." the boy smiles.

"I'm Katie." Pidge says, holding out her hand, which Allura gladly accepts.

"Anyways, what were you saying?" Keith asks, feigning innocence.

"Oh, yes," she grins, her voice chipper, "Lance said he wanted to meet you in the boy's bathroom next lunch. He says it's urgent. Apparently Hunk is sick today so he can't help him."

Keith nods, but doesn't know a flying fuck of anything that this girl is talking about. He has no idea who this 'Hunk' guys is either.

"Allura?" Pidge says, putting down her book, "What year are you in?"

"Junior." she responds, "You?"

"Senior."

Allura is obviously shocked, "You must be pretty smart then. I'm not trying to offend you, but you do look awfully young."

"None taken, by right - I'm supposed to just have started Freshmen year."

"Pidge is smart as fuck." Keith tells her.

"Pidge?" Allura asks.

"Yeah, that's his nickname for me. Sorry if it's confusing." Pidge admit sheepishly. Keith never knew why, but she was always embarrassed bringing up that topic.

Allura nods and looks back at Keith, "And what year are you in Keith?"

"Same as Pidge."

Their conversion is interrupted by the bell, signalling them all to go to their third class.

"I have to go." Allura stands up, "Thank you for talking with me, I hope I see more of you!" she says quietly, mentally reminding herself she's still in a library.

Keith and Pidge laugh quietly and give her a wave. 

It's when Keith turns his back to Pidge and starts gathering books in his bag he hears the icy voice of his friend, "What was that about?"

"What do you mean, Pidge?" he asked, confusion and worry laced in his voice all at once.

"What are you hiding? Who's this Lance? I don't know if I sound overprotective, but you haven't been yourself for the last week." she says sadly.

Keith nods understandably, because he knows it's true. 

"You promised you'd tell me what happened." she added. Her small structure gives her no justice, her threading look plastered on her face. It turns to guilt after a couple of seconds, she’s obviously hoping that he’d tell her.

The Korean boy runs his fingers through his hair and huffs, "Y-yeah, I know Pidge."

Pidge walks over to him, placing a hand on his arm, "What's wrong? You seem so stressed out."

Keith smiles slightly and begins tapping his foot against the ground of the library, "I'm okay, I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Stop lying." she growls, letting go of his arm and walking away. He goes to reach out again, but she’s already a couple of feet ahead of him.

"What do you mean?" he asks, accidentally talking in his normal voice. He receives glares and shushes.

Keith can practically hear the frown on her face as her pace quickens, "You always tap your foot when you lie."

If he hadn’t been listening to intently he would’ve never heard it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets aren’t Keith’s strongpoint, but lashing out and not trusting are.

Keith has never liked waking up to alarms. It happened a lot as a kid, the fire alarm going off for no reason. Of course, his foster parents at the time were able to fix it. But that was years ago. Now, with a new set and an older brother and being in high school, he needs an alarm. And Keith _loathes_ it. Because, for some fucking reason, he had a nightmare of the alarm going off in his head. So now, it's just down right annoying.

 _"Keith,"_ he hears. The black-haired boy blocks his ears with a pillow, hoping it'll fix the situation - it doesn't, _"Turn off your fucking alarm."_

"Go away, Shiro." he mumbles to himself, that is definitely inaudible under the loud rings of the alarm beside him. But Shiro doesn't go away. In fact, he's knocking on Keith's door right now. And Keith has an internal battle on whether he should actually be thankful that Shiro isn't bursting in and respecting his privacy or if he should beat him up (like that would ever happen). Keith decides to not go for the latter, so he doesn't arrive into school with a busted lip and bruises because Keith's knows Shiro would win in a long shot. He knew Pidge would be worried too, so he went with the safer route.

Reluctantly, he rolls over, taking the pillow away from his ears in the process, and switches off his alarm. He hears a sigh of relief coming from the other side of the door, that is slightly satisfying, and a bit forced, _“Thank you.”_

Keith, had the honour to have an adoptive brother about six years older than him. Keith related to the adoptive issue, he was himself.

He had been adopted when we was fifteen, by his two mothers, Valerie and Billie. It was perfect really, two lesbians who wanted nothing to do with changing diapers, but craved to raise a child. They had adopted Shiro officially when he was seventeen. Sometimes, Keith doesn’t see the point in it, because Shiro practically and six months until he was a legal adult. But he soon found out that both his mothers had grown a liking to the quite kid in the back of the foster system. A lot like himself, if he actually put time and effort into thinking about it.

Keith takes a breath and stares at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. He's not looking forward to today, because he has to interact with not only human beings in general - but Lance McLain himself. Yesterday, he was piled on with Lance’s homework, and told to have them all finished by tomorrow. He’s tired, and he had to stay up until two in the morning to finish both his and the Cuban boy’s work - but it’s done. And even though he’s fucking exhausted - it’s fucking _done._ Forcing himself to get out of bed, Keith winces at the generous rays of light making there way between his blinds. He's trying to tell himself that it's his Valerie’s fault for not closing his blind last night, but once again, he's lying to himself. He's been lying to himself a lot, recently.

-

"You have my English?" is the first sentence that comes out of Lance's mouth when Keith is putting some books in his locker that morning. No 'hello' or 'hi' - nor a formal greeting whatsoever.

In this school, they have four lockers stacked up on each other. If you measure the height of all them stacked one-on-one, it would be around 6 foot. Keith (unfortunately) got a top locker. He's not complaining, but at the same time, he is. Because if he wants to reach the locker properly, he has to go on his tip toes - in short, (no pun intended) it's humiliating.

But what Keith hates the most at this very moment is how casual the Cuban's voice is when he strolls up to Keith. It's so care-free, like he hasn't got a trouble in the world, and Keith envies him.

The Korean boy nods before rustling through his bag to find the copy that's an extremely bright blue with cats drawn in sharpie on it, which is an obnoxious contrast to all of Keith's black hardback copies that he writes his name on in tippex.

"Here," the black-haired boy murmers finally, "Is that good enough?"

Lance is wearing light grey t-shirt today, it goes well with his eyes. The navy dark jeans he’s wearing stick to his legs nicely, showing off his height. His hair looks neater than usual too, and Keith suspects he’s trying to impress some girl. Speaking of girls, he had to apologize to Pidge.

But he knows he won’t be able to do it. Because then she’ll ask what’s wrong and what a backstory on the situation, and even if Keith left out the part about his sexuality, that still wouldn’t make sense. Because he knows Pidge will do everything in her power to find out. Not through spite, or stubbornness (maybe slightly), but worry for him. And while he’s grateful for that, he really is, he’s not ready to be out yet. Even to his best friend.

He’s scared that people will view him differently. He’s already known as the “loner” or the “emo”. Being labeled “the gay kid” would sound horrible. He’s not ready or that kind of commitment right now. But his blackmailer, apparently, doesn’t understand that. Because Lance is _straight_ , and _hot_ , and could probably get whatever he wanted with the click of his fingers. He has no insecurities, no doubts, and it makes Keith green with envy before he feels like he has to throw up.

Lance has a quick look through the hardback notebook and nods, not looking in Keith's direction, "Yeah, it is. I gotta go, see ya."

"You're welcome." Keith says, his voice full of venom. He fiddled with the end of hoodie for a couple of seconds before bending down to pick up his school bag. He stands up, grimacing.

But Lance doesn't see a reason to fight back. He just smirks knowingly, swinging his hips as he walks away, just before turning to Keith slightly and mouthing, "Gay," in a mocking manner.

Keith doesn't like Lance, he loathes him. But he likes his hips, he could stare at his hips all day.

-

 **pidgeon** or **_Katie Holt_** has renamed the group chat to _'Keith Open Your Texts'_

**spacedad:** Keith, whatever you did, it was probably your fault. 

**fitemefuckermcr:** shiro wtf 

**fitemefuckermcr:** have faith in me bro 

**pidgeon:** keith what is actually wrong with you. you've been acting real strange at school and idk i'm worried?? i guess???? 

**fitemefuckermcr:** i can’t talk here pidge u kno that 

**pidgeon:** that's the thing - i don't! because you've been closing yourself off! 

**spacedad:** Wait, what's wrong? Also, why are you texting during school?? 

**spacedad:** Are you hurt? 

**pidgeon:** no, he's fine, shiro. don't worry. well, i think 

**pidgeon:** he won't talk to me 

**fitemefuckermcr:** why tf do i even have a group chat with you and my brother? pidge why can’t u understand that it’s personal, and i dont wanna tell u. i’m sorry ok?? but i’m not ready 

**pidgeon:** listen, i hate to pry, i really do - but i would really like to know what's going on. you seem real strung out 

**fitemefuckermcr** or **_Keith Kogane_** has left the chat. 

**pidgeon:** shit 

**spacedad:** Should I ask him what's wrong when he gets home? 

**pidgeon:** no, shiro. you don't need to 

**pidgeon:** leave it to me 

**pidgeon** or **_Katie Holt_** has left the group chat. 

**spacedad:** Jesus Christ 

****-** **

Keith is pissed off to say the least. There's a number of reasons. Some include Lance's narcissism, others include Pidge's stubbornness and his brother's constant worry that he'll get killed. It's all a jumble. His mind is muddled and cloudy with thoughts he wish he could stuff to the back of his brain - but he can't. And unfortunately for Keith, he's only human, which means he has to not only deal with this constant reminder in his mind; but get through it. 

The decision of telling Pidge what's happened between him and Lance was rather sudden, in Keith's opinion. He's annoyed with her, no doubt, but she does deserve to know what's going on - in a sort. 

With dread and reluctance, he makes his way over to his Spanish class. Students are in front of him and behind him, but Lance McLain is no-where in sight. He just wants to walk right through that door the second before the bells rings. 

Keith sits in the middle of the five rows: the third. He's never liked sitting up at the front, he hated the teachers eyes on you. And the back was where all the 'not-so-good-students' went. There wasn't really a name for them. Unless it was the eighties and they began to wear leather jackets and ride motorbikes - he won't be calling them 'trouble makers' any time soon. 

Keith takes out his badly finished homework. Based on the notes he had managed to take down yesterday though, it was bound to be finished badly. To be quite honest, when their teacher spoke Spanish, Keith had no idea how to react. He had no idea whatsoever what she was saying. The only word he did know was 'Abuela' and even that was from watching Dora The Explorer when he was five. 

But that's when Lance McLain struts into the classroom with a smirk on his face, with a leather fucking jacket and a school bag that weighs as much as feathers, and Keith is praying that Spanish is the only class he has with this insufferable, _dick_ of a guy. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's already doing bad enough with his own results, Lance is annoyed, and Hunk needs a nap..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo laNCE POV sorry that sounded really cringey,, enjoy the chapter guys

Lance has been called a lot of things in his life; a douchebag, a sweetheart, always late, mean, and sexy. But out of all the things, has never been called stupid. 

It was just a word that people never chose to list him in, everyone had the right vocabulary to say much better things than that. That, and common sense. He's known as a sociopath in the school after all.

He's not though.

So that's why when Keith Kogane says he's stupid when he doesn't understand something in English class, he's furious.

The air is warmer today, and it sets an orange hue among everything. Autumn was obviously setting in, and to be honest, Lance liked it. Granted, it wasn't his favourite season, but it was Veronica's birthday. His big sister would never let him down if he didn't start looking for a birthday present.

Is he being harsh on Keith? Yes, obviously he is. He's about to beat him for getting Lance a bad grade. But they made a deal after all. Maybe, they didn't make a deal. Lance forced Keith into a matter he obviously didn't want to take part of. But he desperately needs these grades. If he doesn't get good grades, he can't get a job, which means he can't pay back Rolo or pay Hunk for his help, which means hell be in even more trouble than usual.

"What the fuck was that for?" Lance spits, pinning him against a wall. They're both behind the school, the blind spot for all the cameras. It's colder than the front, but Lance insisted on 'speaking' on Keith here.

"What do you mean?" Keith breathes out, glaring up at the Cuban boy. He glances at his black school bag on the concrete floor, behind Lance's broad figure. If he could just reach -

Lance's eyebrows furrow and his eyes squint. He leans down to become a similar height with the older boy and snarls, "You know all too well." He grips onto Keith's collar tighter, and then he's practically straring at the others neck.

Keith huffs staring at the grey, dull sky above, "But it's simple. Really, if you studied it you probably would be be getting As - not stupid Cs." This isn't the first time Keith's spoke back to Lance like this.

"Watch your tone, Kogane." Lance says in a threateningly low tone. Keith's eyes seem to widen by a fraction as he lowers his head. He looks like a child caught trying to find his presents before Christmas. And honestly, Lance finds it a bit a cute.

Wait what?

Lance shakes his head, wincing at the weird thought in his head. There's a lot of pretty girls out there - but Keith isn't one of them. Well, not anymore.

Lance's audible huff seems to confuse Keith. He doesn't look as scared anymore, just curious. Lance doesn't know if he likes it or hates it.

A couple of seconds pass, and he lets go of Keith, partnered with a push. Keith falls back, his lower back hitting the wall and a low grunt escapes his lips. That must of hurt like a bitch.

"Go to Katie, or Pidge - or whatever her name is." Lance mumbles, moving his hands in a dismissive gesture. Keith raises an eyebrow, probably wondering what Lance's intuition to this really was. Lance notices, rolling his eyes, "I noticed that whenever you stay with me for longer than ten minutes, that girl pops up everywhere. Do you like, have a time that you meet somewhere in the school?" he pauses, “If I didn't know you were gay, I'd think you were dating her.”

A desperate shush escapes Keith's lips, so loud that Lance jumps. He feels hairs prickle on his neck and he gives him a confused look. Keith looks like he's in pain, and his head his hung lower than when Lance had cornered him. He feels a guilty feeling in his stomach, but instantly sweeps it aside. Having empathy for those who hurt you only leads to you getting even more hurt.

Keith nods dumbly, blushing over the embarrassment of how he'd been. He grabs his school bag and stands up, rubbing his arms, where he would probably bruise. But that's for future Keith to worry about. He locks eyes with Lance, who's in a dominant stance - kind of like the way your Dad would cross his arms and have a scowl on his face, if he caught you doing something you shouldn't do.

Lance may have been stupid in some cases, but in general - he was smart. He is smart. Smarter than Keith gives him credit for. Lance can hack and find out anything about you in less that twenty four hours. He can manipulate, joke around, but also have everyone wrapped around his finger.

"I don't want her worrying about you." Lance tells him, picking up his ever-so-light-school bag (all thanks to Keith.) For a minute, Lance will act worrisome, that he's acting generous for what his friendship with Pidge is. He's hoping Keith doesn't notice the blush on his cheeks, but Keith definitely does notice the massive eye roll, and the equally as massive sigh that came from him. Lance looks away, "It's so she doesn't get suspicious, idiot. I don't want Katie acting questions - she's becoming good friends with Allura, recently." 

His head perks up with that, Keith's eyes widening and his mouth making the 'O' shape. When Lance goes to pick up his ocean blue bag, (decorated with so many key rings. Keith seems to be amazed he's able to carry his bag without the books) Lance turns his head again, and is surprised to see Keith's perplexed expression.

"Did, she not...tell you?" the Cuban boy asks, scratching his ear.

"I - no, she didn't." Keith stammers, staring at his fists in his lap. A quick gust of wind flies through the air, and the laughter and chatting of distant students is getting closer. Lance suddenly regrets pushing Keith against the wall, watching him be mortified and put to shame, when his own best friend was keeping secrets from him. Lance’s been there.

"Why would she keep that a secret from me?" 

Keith doesn't mean to say it aloud. Really, he meant it for himself, and Lance knows that. The hurt in his voice is evident, and Keith says something under his breath that he doesn't pick up. However, he doesn't push the Korean boy to tell him, it really doesn't have anything to do with him. And even though that may sound hyprocrytical, Lance is already in three different friend groups of drama and would rather not add a forth.

But that doesn't stop him from voicing his own personal thoughts. And by personal, he means a lie, _“Well,_ you're keeping me a secret. Lance shrugs, placing his brown hair behind his ear. Suddenly, his voice goes deeper, "Right?"

Keith splutters at this, and the other laughs rather loudly grabbing the looks of others around them. Keith wallows pitifully in the attention Lance seems to be giving him. He's flustered, but also angry. It's a nice look on him besides his brood and stoic demeanor that Lance mainly noticed when he'd pass the boy in halls.

"Lance, _shush!"_ Keith whisper-shouts, eyes darting about the place. He walks towards him, and places a finger on Lance's lips. He sees a bright, flashing light in the corner of his eye, but chooses to ignore it.

Lance laughs again, "Oh my god, your reaction: priceless! But like, you're the one making it obvious, hun."

Keith rolls his eyes, not admitting that he's right. He seems to be rolling his eyes a lot.

Then Lance is off, with a wink and a wave, but an undertone that can only be described as sinister. “Get my homework done.”

“Yeah.” It's not a sigh, more an exhale of breath. None the less, Keith seems tired, “I got it.”

Keith's eyes trail up his body to meet his stern stare, an awkward tension coming between them. Lance doesn't know what it is, but he doesn't like it.

He grips the strap of his school bag tighter, scratching his head with the other, “Um, I’m gonna go -”

Keith nods dumbly, reaching for his bag and not bothering to sling it over his shoulders, carrying it bridal style.

Lance snorts. He only receives a well earned glare and a pout.

-

The grey jacket clings to him like an oversized hoodie he might of worn when he was eleven. It makes him look like an innocent bystander to anything that happens tonight, unlike the peers who'll be in black hoodies with large hoods. 

Lance's feet hurt in an oddly familiar way. It reminds him from when he, Rachel, and his Mamá would go clothes shopping. And since he and Rachel are twins, his Mother would spend hours upon hours trying to find clothes that the duo could match in. Rachel hated it. Lance secretly loved it. Obviously, he wouldn't tell sister this, or his other siblings.

But this time it's different. Instead of gurgling behind clothes hanger and racks of shoes and isles and isles, he's standing in the corner of an alleyway with a cigarette in his hand. It's not even his, and he's not having it either. But he needs to get on Rolo's good side before he promises anything.

“Why are we even here?” Hunk mumbles beside him.

His best friend of over ten years, who breaks his back to help Lance in situations like these, be couldn't ask for a better person in his life.

Hunk's question comes out as more as a complaint, but Lance understands his tardiness, and simply shakes his head, “Roll wants information on Lotor, dude. He says he'll pay me a hundred.”

“All the dirt we have on him is digital.” Hunk responds immediately, voice stern. The city lights illuminate his face every couple of seconds. Lance manages to see the rough look he gives him, “If Roll doesn't believe us - you - we're dead.”

Lance smirks, taking out a USB from his pockets and sliding it between his fingers. Hunk's eyes light up, “Wait - is that -”

“Yep.”

“He won't be able to get into it without a code.”

Lance snaps his fingers, a grin coming over his features, “Exactly! So if he doesn't pay us and runs off with this li'l beauty, hell never get the information.”

“And if you get the code wrong more than five times a virus is sent to his account and everything it's connected to!” Hunk adds, bringing his voice to a happy whisper. They both attempt not to catch attention, and are failing a little. But they're succeeding too, even if it's not a lot.

The damp air leaves a weird taste on Lance's tongue. He breathes in, taking in the Autumn air as cars drive past. It's going to rain soon, he can feel it.

The footsteps the duo hear about ten minutes later are prominent with the high heels the person must own. They click down the path with a skip, stopping at a point. They both pull their hoods up, lifting up their neck scarves in the process. It's the client, he can sense it.

“Leandro?” A girl walks from the side of the brick wall to the inside of the alley. 

Lance’s eyes widen, taking her in. The streetlights do her no justice, putting her in a nasty glow, but Lance doesn't pay attention to that. Her face is beautiful, round chin with sweet blue eyes. Her lips have a heart shape, similar to the eyes Lance seems to me making at her apparently. She giggles, obviously knowing the effect she has on him. Lance knows this too, but she's just really, _really_ pretty. She obviously doesn't have the same effect on Hunk.

“I'm Nyma.” She smiles and holds out her hand, Lance's grin drops.

“Wait, where's Rolo?” he asks suddenly, his voice becoming much more dependent.

Nyma's seems to be confused with his reaction, “Oh, he’ll be here any minute. He sent me here to make sure you didn't show him or something like that.”

“I see.”

Lance knows Rolo in school, and Rolo knows him. But he really can't risk all this getting out. Going by the name Leandro is easier when he's dealing with people outside his school, which he has, repeatedly. Rolo knows who he is, though. A stupid drunk text was all it took.

It's a wonder he hasn't told the town. yet.

Foot steps are heard again down the pathway that Nyma walked upon. They're more dominant to Lance’s ears, like this person his ready and knows what they're doing. It fits in easily that it's Rolo.

So, he's not surprised when he sees the familiar boy with the light white hair with purple tip, a smirk on his mouth. 

“Leandro.” Rolo says it in a teasing tone, “I've got the money.”

Lance nods, “We’ve got the information.”

Rolo walks over beside Nyma, smiling. He turns to Hunk, “Hand it over.”

“Nu-uh buddy.” Lance retaliates with a sassier tone than he'd like to admit, “Show us the money - _then_ you get your information.

Rolo huffs - the first childish thing he's done in the past couple of minutes - and shows a couple of fifty dollar notes in his pocket, “There's five of them.”

Hunk glances over at the Cuban boy, giving him a firm nod, tilting his head. Lance nods quickly, reaching in for the USB, “It's all here.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” The feminine voice speaks up, “You could just be robbing us two hundred and fifty dollars.” Nyma's tone is sneaky, a hand in her hip and a frown on her face. In Lance’s opinion, they don't pair nice together. She looked better happy.

“Do you want to risk that?” Lance says in a low tone. His gaze is defiant, their eyes lingering for a moment longer than either of them wanted. She looks away, running her fingers through her blonde hair. Lance simply glances to the passing vehicles that are far enough away to not see what the pairs are doing.

“Here,” Rolo says. He's gives Hunk the money before turning to Nyma, “I may be on not the best terms with these guys, but they've never left me down.”

There's a weird strain in his voice, as if it pains him to admit it. But Lance feels a spark of pride in the pit of his stomach, “Pleasure doing business.” He tosses the USB, which Rolo catches perfectly. Of course he did, because Rolo's fucking perfect in general. Not Lance’s words of course.

“You gonna light that?” Rolo asks after he slips the USB into his jean's pockets. Reaching into his coat, he pulls out a lighter, “Here.”

Hunk shakes his head in Lance and Rolo's direction, “We have to get going.”

The Cuban boy's attention shifts to Hunk, realisation dawning on his features that the other two obviously wouldn't notice, “Shit you're right. Thanks anyways, guys.”

The two shuffle of out the alleyway, not before Lance reminds Rolo to text him before he plugs in the USB, for precaution work of course. Obviously they won't say that they didn't trust him. Not after the way Rolo acted in front of Nyma.

“You okay bud?” Hunk says quietly. He wraps his neck scarf around his wrist, the bandana’s design clashing with the outside city. Lance takes down his hood, giving his best friend a relieved smile.

“More than okay.”

And it's times like these where Lance is one blackmail cleaner, he's one stress level lower, and he's a little over two months until Keith Kogane is out of his life. All of these occurrences make his gut twitch and the strain in his his eyes linger.

"You say that all the time."

Lance pretends he didn't hear him.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or in where Keith questions his aspect on Lance, and is questioned with betrayal or not.

Finding sympathy for Lance McLain, is a hard subject, Keith finds. And honestly, it's understandable. He manages to enter and leave Keith's life as he pleases, and it drives Keith absolutely livid.

Lance, a hyper, immature teenager with a big smile and even bigger secrets, all paired with a knowing smirk and cautious eyes. It was print out, cardboard version of any typical outsider in the books Keith had read in his early teen years. He wouldn't be the bully, or the nerd, or the jock; Lance would simply be the person with all the information. Who'd usually show up in the first few pages in the book out of nowhere and then disappear. You'd see them again about three quarters through the novel, and the story would finally fit into place.

So, yes, Keith can admit that his life has changed since he pushed Lance a little too far that fateful day in Spanish, but that doesn't mean that it's been for the better. Honestly, Keith can't wait for the ending of his book. When he graduates and lives happy ever after with his dream girl. Not that he wants a girl anyways. But if the book tropes were on him, he probably would.

His insomnia is getting worse too. It's so obvious that Lance even asked him if he was getting enough sleep. Which is weird. Because Lance is an utter dick.

And sometimes, he isn't. Sometimes, Lance can be actually nice, bar the whole homework fiasco thing they have going on. He can crack a joke with Keith. Heck, once or twice they've had genuine conversations. And you know what? Keith likes it. Because Lance acts like his friend when they're in those situations. 

But then Keith could bring up a certain subject that merely doesn't matter, and Lance's clear, wide expression will instantly close off. And suddenly, he's no longer Lance. He's McLain. There's a difference, Keith knows it.

Keith figures his lack of sleep could be led on by the stress of trying to get both of boy's homework finished. And by the time he's climbing into bed at three in the morning, Keith is worrying that he got an answer wrong in one of their many subjects.

There are some subjects, that Keith (thankfully) literally cannot do. For instance, Keith doesn't do Music, but Lance does. He doesn't to History either, but Lance does too. Instead, Keith kept on Technical Graphics and Geography, both subjects he led to have a love-hate relationship with.

At the end of the day, he's worn out and more or less surviving on coffee, and it's not healthy. He knows that. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Pidge strolls up to his locker like a Man On A Mission, leaning against the one beside hers. He winces at the loud bang of the lockers around him, attempting to avoid eye contact with the shorter girl.

 _"Keith."_ Her voice isn't filled with venom, but with authority and worry. Either way, he glances in her direction. He's met with a short haircut and baggy jumper as usual. But what's new is that she isn't wearing her glasses and she's sporting out these ripped jeans with converse that suit her a lot.

"You aren't wearing your glasses," he says idly, instantly feeling a bit dumb for point out the obvious.

Pidge raises her eyebrows, surprised with a reaction, "Well, it's not like I need them."

Keith is about to nod, but Pidge carries on her sentence before he can try, "Why are you so tired? You were bad enough yesterday, but I didn't wanna say anything but -" She shakes her head in disbelief, making eye contact again. She waves her hands in his direction with an astounded look plastered on her features, "This is _ridiculous!"_

And Pidge, true to her name, is _right._ She's always right, and rightfully so. Keith's socks are visibly on show, his shoes old and worn. While a pair of tattered skinny jeans cling to his legs, his old hoodie feels stiff and dirty around his neck, a few toothpaste stains on the sleeve. It's massively too big on him, but he doesn't seem to care. But he does, because he's finally smelling it and Jesus Christ he wants to vomit after Pidge pointed that all out.

"Your point?"

They're the only words he can give her at the moment. And, to his grief, he doesn't receive any back. Only a grunt and massive eye roll.

 _"Katie, Katie! Oh my_ God!"

A high pitch squeal bursts through Keith's eardrums as he watches excitement flud over Pidge. Her eyes sparkle as she looks over Keith's shoulder, getting wider by the second. They stop growing by the time the girl is beside him, crashing his best friend into a deep hug.

"Allura! How'd it go?"

Keith can hear Allura's grin, "She said yes!"

They break apart, happiness radiating off the two, "Oh my God - really?"

"Yes!"

Keith raises an eyebrow at the girl's moment, pupil's bouncing from Pidge to Allura. Pidge giggles, "Allura had a crush..." Her tone is teasing, but her face menacing. She pokes Allura in the cheek, even though the girl is about a foot taller.

Allura blushes awkwardly, "Uh, sorry. I texted my friend Romelle that I liked her last night and well -"

"- it's a happy couple!" Pidge singsongs her sentence, giving jazz hands to Keith. A big smile pairs with her bending her knees slightly, making her look even more shorter than she actually is. But while she asks Allura more about 'Romelle', their attention taken off him completely, he stands there, still.

Allura has a girlfriend.

Why had she been so comfortable about it? Was she gay? She couldn't be. Lance had babbled about how beautiful she was to Keith time and time again, and even if Lance was blackmailing him because Keith was gay in the first place, Lance seemed smart enough to not hit on a fucking lesbian.

"You're gay?"

It's the first thing that seems to formulate on his lips. They come out choked, with a confused undertone and he immediately regrets it. Because the girls' faces have gone from bubbly to sort of shocked and confused. Even some fear on Allura's part.

Shit, Keith feels that.

Allura tenses, her voice more hesitant, "Um, no. I'm bi actually." She crosses her arms tentatively, giving Pidge an unsure look. His friend shakes her head.

Pidge's eyes narrow in Keith's direction, attention off the taller girl, "You're...not against that, are you, Keith?"

Keith nearly laughs.

But what he does do, is break out in a full time panic, "W-What? No." The worry on his face is clearly evident when the expression on both their faces changes to something he doesn't white understand. He feels his hands grow sweatier, his face lighting up in blushes, "Of course not. I-It's just, there's not a lot of people who are like, you know, open enough in the school to just tell anyone." He ends his 'speech' with an uneasy laugh and lazy shuffling of feet. Allura, thankfully, seems understandable. And when she realises he meant to harm, her features soften.

"Well, you're Katie's best friend. She trusts you, I want to too." She smiles sadly, slightly more relaxed. It seems like closure, like Keith is forgiven for his attitude. But he keeps rambling.

"And like I can't be homophobic or anything because I'm- because I have a- a, um," he begins thinks briskly of a sexuality. He needs one that doesn't limit him, but cant be bi. Because, that would sound way too fake after Allura just saying that, "A pan cousin. And-and he's -"

"What?" Pidge had only been barely listening. Hearing the words rambling out of his mouth without thought, but not listening to what each sentence meant. Her expression was like Allura's, understandable. Because, it's quite obvious that Keith, in general didn't mean any harm. But of course, this grabs Pidge's attention again, "Who?"

This is where Keith knows he made a mistake.

Pidge, his best friend of a number of years, has met a decent amount of Keith's family. And unfortunately, this counts for cousins. 

And while she hadn't seen any in a number of months ever since the last New Years Eve party, she had a good, stubborn memory.

So Keith practically sinks on the spot there and then, unable to come up with a name. He names the first cousin that comes to his head, "Alex."

Allura tilts her head, Pidge mirrors her. "Alex?" They say it in unison. Personally, Keith finds it creepy, but he won't tell them that.

"You only have one cousin called Alex right?"

Keith hesitates, "Yeah..."

"I sit next to him in Math." Pidge grumbles, "He's only ever spoke about girls to his friends, well, as far as I know."

"Yeah uh, he's not out yet."

"How did you find out?" Allura's British accent becomes more prominent, but there's a stiffness in her voice that Keith can't place his finger on. It reminds him of Lance.

There he goes again, thinking of random things that remind him of selfish boy. Maybe Keith's the selfish one. Lance is straight, he never going to have him. Not that Keith wants to, obviously.

"Yeah," Pidge adds on, "Alex is...well, I don't know. I don't really talk to him."

"Well," Keith begins, "He uh, just told me recently."

"Alex Harris is like, the most stubborn person I know. And he like - hates you."

They both give him a look that can only be described as disbelief. Keith shudders, "Uh, yeah. Guess we've been talking more recently."

Keith doesn't miss the wary looks being sent his way as he finally closes his locker. The hallways are a little clearer, class about to start in under ten minutes. Allura looks like she's about to say something, before her name is being shouted through the halls by a familiar voice.

"'Llura!"

Lance has a confused look on his face as crowd break apart, almost subconsciously, to let him through the maze of broody and hyper teens. 

"Allura, why did you run off on me?" Lance runs up to the trio, slotting behind the two girls, their circle too strong too shatter. Pidge and Allura break apart slowly, and he easily finds a way through. He breathes heavily, showing as he had obviously been running. It's a wonder a teacher didn't catch him, really.

His eyes drift between the two girls, before finally landing on Keith. They linger longer than they’re supposed to, Keith adds. If Pidge notices the tension, she doesn’t comment.

“Well,” Allura chuckles, a blush on her cheeks, “I was just telling them about Romelle.”

Keith instantly feels bad. Lance is going to mocker her, question if she’s a fucking lesbian, and out her to the whole school. Because that’s the kind of dick he is.

But it doesn’t happen.

His features soften, a broad smile stretches on his face, and a sigh of relief escapes him. Lance turns to Pidge, “You know, I was up with her until four in the morning?”

“Lance shut _up!_ ” With fondness laced in her voice, she gives both Keith and Pidge a shy smile. Lance laughs loudly, “Congrats again.”

Keith, understandably, is incredibly confused. This boy, who has been blackmailing him because Keith is gay for at least ten days, is accepting the fact that Allura has a boyfriend.

So, he isn’t homophobic? Or is he? But he values his friendship with Allura more? Maybe Lance thinks her being “bisexual” is phase and she’ll be running back to him.

But from the way Lance is looking at her, Keith knows that in this situation - he’s being paranoid. Because Lance cares about her wellbeing, and her happiness.

And he doesn’t care about Keith.

This whole thing that they have going on, it’s all built on Lance being an immature wanna-be fuckboy and Keith being a stubborn nobody. They don’t mix, they never will, and it annoys Keith that Lance won’t try to see him as a person. It’s never been about Keith’s sexuality, or about him being gay. It’s just because Lance got his fucking pride ruined that day in Spanish.

The three teenagers are talking amongst themselves, but Keith isn’t listening. He’s attempting to block it out, turning all the background noise to messy static.

His eyes dart around to the teens passing the group behind him. There are a few staring and leaning against their lockers, because afterall, Lance McLain is there. It’s one of the aspects in where Keith admires him, he acts like no-one’s watching.

Keith catches Lotor and Axca at the edge of his eyes, and glances in the direction. But their backs are already turned before his attention is leaving him.

-

It's that exact rainy Wednesday afternoon when Lotor graciously blesses Keith with his holy presence.

Lotor Galra, was a douche bag underneath all his pretty exterior. Yes, Keith would admit that he was attractive. But honestly? He wouldn't spare him the light of day.

As far as Keith knew, he had it out for Lance more than anyone else in the student body. If anyone else did, they didn't vocalise it. Not like Lotor did. And it wasn't even like Lotor was obvious about his degree of hatred towards the Cuban boy. His remakes merely went unnoticed under the pool of teenagers who felt that same. But unlike a lot, he was listened to. Sometimes, at least.

It makes Keith think that if Lance wasn't going what he was doing. Or even, if Lance didn't exist in general - Lotor would probably be Top Dog. But even saying that, Lance wasn't Top Dog of the school at all.

To an outsider, maybe he gave off that vibe. He knew he could get what he wanted when he wanted, and Lance wasn't afraid to voice an opinion or a fact, whether either be right or wrong. Keith had been stuck with the Cuban boy for over two weeks, and while not a lot of words were said between the two, there seemed to be an unspoken agreement of support on either's behalf. But Keith doesn't like that, because Lance is using his own fucking sexuality against him and Jesus Christ, Lance better have a good enough explanation by the time they're both twenty and Keith finds out he's friended him on what may be an equivalent to Facebook.

But besides all that, back to Lotor.

Keith hears himself sigh before he feels it, the tight air coming from his lungs. His eyes squint and he looks at the dark clouds. It's days like these he's wishes he brought an umbrella.

He closes his locker with an accidental bang, making himself jump. A small giggle is heard behind him. Keith spins around, face to face with Ezor.

"Hey, Keith." Her smile is almost as contagious as Lance's, her structure slanted. Her hairs in a tight ponytail and she's wearing a rather flattering skirt that doesn't show too much but doesn't show too little at the same time. The bracelets on her wrists seem to jingle the more she waves her hand gently.

"H-Hi, Ezor."

In hindsight, Keith knows why Galra's know his name. But he likes to block it out when he can.  
The Galra, happens to be a group which consists of Ezor, Axca, Zethrid, and Lotor himself. And there was a reason this group effected a majority of his Freshman year.

In his first year of High School, he started dating Axca. She was pretty, courageous, blunt, and from what others call her, sexy. But Keith, is very, very, very gay. So he had absolutely no appeal in her whatsoever.

The kisses they shared were all initiated on her behalf, and he probably had gotten a blowjob from her one night when she dragged him to a party. But that was pretty much their relationship in a whole. From what Keith can recall, Axca, while not caring too much about the break-up in general, cared about the relationship they had. And though she had seemed slightly heartbroken over it, she had pushed it aside within a month or two. Finding comfort within the Galra, her new friend group.

It was around this time that Keith had met Pidge, and he soon forgot what life was like before she had stumbled into his hermit way of living. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't much different.

Nevertheless, Axca insisted on encouraging Keith to sit with them. And whether she meant it to be a friend, to win him back, or for revenge - Keith would never know. He sat at their table once two years ago, and that was that.

But besides all that, the Galra never talk to him unless they have to. He guesses it's because he used to be one of them.

"So," Ezor smiles, "You're getting friendly with that McLain dude, yeah?"

His response is quicker than he'd like, "What's it to you?" His tone is undeniably cheeky, and Keith's waiting for Ezor's rugged palm to slap him in the face - but the pain never comes.

Looking up, her grin only seemed to widen, similar to Cheshire Cat. She places her hand on her hip, cocking an eyebrow, "Keith, come on. You're obviously trying to get revenge or something."

"W-What?"

Ezor laughs, "Why else would you so willingly go along with whatever he's blackmailing you with. I won't pry but," she giggles, a sigh escaping her lips, "You're smarter than that. You're too stubborn."

Hearing Ezor say it out loud, it kind of makes sense. Maybe to anyone who didn't really know Keith, they would've probably picked up on his stubbornness vibe. On how he doesn't like his life controlled and prefers to be free. And yes, while that may be true, the situation at hand was a tad bit more important than merely freedom that resulted in him only having to work on his own respected homework.

Keith bites his lips, leaning more of his weight against his locker, the ugly green blaring into both their faces, "Um, I guess."

 

"Lotor wants to speak with you!"

Her sudden outburst is slightly terrifying, if Keith is willing to admit it. He attempts not to show his surprise. And if he does, Ezor doesn't show her acknowledgement.

"What?" he asks, his voice smaller than planned.

"I said," she repeats, "Lotor and the girls want to speak with you. We have bad history with Lance too, and we were wondering if you could help us out."

Keith's eyebrows furrow for what feels like the tenth time that day. The locker is becoming a support system at the moment, it's gripping him to reality, "I, uh, I don't know if I should -"

Ezor scoffs, "Come on, Keith! We both know you want McLain to suffer." Her stance is confident, her facial features even more so. "Just like we do," she adds on. If they weren't in the situation given, Keith would've found it reassuring. 

Keith finds himself hesitating, and he's confused with the notion. Why are you hesitating? Lance is making your life a total disaster and your stress levels are reaching their peak. And he's right. 

Why shouldn't Lance suffer? Just a little, of course.

"Well," he mumbles, "Yeah. Of course I do. But -"

"Great!" Ezor jumps, more or less attacking Keith into a quick, tight hug. Her pony tail hits his face for a quarter of a second. But no sooner than the hug starts, it finishes. He's visibly tensing, and Ezor has an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry," she says, "I forgot that you're a little uncomfortable with..."

"Hugs," Keith, surprisingly, chuckles, "Hugs. You can say it."

"So does that mean you're in?" Ezor's eyes fill with hope as she speaks, bouncing up and down on her toes.

"In on, what, exactly?"

Ezor laughs, “You’ll see!”

And it was then that Keith realised that he was going to get included in some shady shit.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackmail & Revenge don’t do very well in Keith’s book. Literally. They practically made him a book. With pictures.

"Do you think Allura and Romelle will last long?" Lance had whispered. They had to be quiet. 

They were in the bathroom, about ten minutes before the school day would end. Lance usually did this, met up with Keith before the end of school to give him all of his books. But he had never initiated conversation.

Fuck, he had never even offered, so the question caught Keith off guard.

Neither fancied a teacher catching them. Their bags perched up on the grimmy sinks, probably fuelled by diseases unknown to science. Keith doubted the girls' bathroom was like this. He really should ask Pidge.

When he glances in Lance's direction, his face is impatient, like he's waiting for a response. A furrowed brow and pouted lip. It would be cute if he wasn't stuck doing said cute-person's homework for the next two and a half months. Keith shrugs, lifting a copy book from Lance's bag into his, while pretending to be overly impressed with the stitching done on the zip.

Keith's hair falls into place over his face, determined to not look the Cuban boy in the eye. Lance notices, obviously. He always does. He sighs loudly, lifting himself up and sitting in the sink. His legs swing gently, and he begins humming under his breath, the background noise being books opening and closing and being shoved in and out of the other's school bag.

"I think they will." Lance says suddenly after a couple of minutes. Keith jumps again, genuinely confused as to what Lance meant, "You know. I'm pretty sure Rom and 'Llura will last."

Keith gives him a hesitant nod, going back to the task at hand. Was it a test? Was Lance trying to judge Keith's opinion on his character? Maybe it was a vent? But it wasn't, and that where Keith grew short in his mini-theories.

A light chuckle leaves Lance's lips, "They've liked each other for so long, you know that?" He speaks as if he's replaying a happy memory in his head, his eyes flooding fondness, "Granted, I had a crush on 'Llura back then. But she was dating Lotor, so I wasn't going to get involved in that."

Keith visibly tenses. It's painfully obvious how he freezes at Lance's words, but the other genuinely doesn't seem to notice. And Keith doesn't know whether to be thankful or worried. 

He decides to go for the former, taking a shaky breath of relief. Lotor, he was going to be seeing him today.

As far as Keith was concerned, Lotor and he were not friends. They were barely even acquaintances. Last resorts might be a nice name for them, maybe. But Keith doesn't really want to be associated with him anyways.

He was due to meet up with Ezor outside his locker about half an hour after school ended today, and he was already nervous.

It was the blunt reality that struck him when Lance had simply rolled the L-word off his tongue. Lotor. It stung Keith's ears.

"But like, after she broke up with that dickwad, I kinda became her best friend? We were like, support systems. And I stopped seeing her that way..." Lance begins trailing off, look deep in thought. Keith doesn't reply, scared to break Lance's sudden outburst of emotion.

"And then I saw the way she looked at Romelle and Jesus _Christ_ ," Lance throws his head back, a nice laugh erupting from him, "You do _not_ wanna be caught in a skinny love scenario where you have a chaotic bisexual and an oblivious lesbian as your best friends."

Keith feels himself smiling at Lance's words, but quickly rids himself of it. This was, kind of big. He didn't see he and Lance to have any kind of relationship with each other. Keith was simply someone who was being blackmailed. Maybe he should tell him to stop?

But Keith doesn't have to, because the loud alarm through the school rings exactly at half past three, and there's suddenly a loud chatter echoing throughout Altea High.

Lance wordlessly hands Keith a hair tie with a half disgusted look on his face. He pats his hair in a weird way, then motions to Keith. With the bell still ringing, the Korean boy ties it up quickly, picking up his bag and not bothering to look in the mirror. It's not like he's in the position to oppose Lance anyways. Lance mouths, 'nice' and gives Keith a thumbs up. Keith nods dumbly, silently swearing that he'd burn the hair tie when he got home. 

Lance grins, jumping off the sink and grabbing his weightless bag off the sink. He doesn't spare Keith a look, a wave, or a thank you, for that matter. But he's talking to Keith for once, and he sees that as something. Even though Keith knows he shouldn't.

Keith doesn't ask him why he's accepted Allura, but doesn't accept Keith. He doesn't want to admit that he's envious of her either.

-

Ezor ends up being earlier than he had anticipated.

About ten minutes earlier actually, which is a slight surprise. Because even though Lance is gone, there are still dome students walking idly through the corridors, which mean witnesses to he and Ezor conversing, which means Keith is Battista confused. Buy

Even though, in hindsight, Keith was familiar enough with Lotor and his attitude, he still felt like he was being walked to the principal's office by a teacher. That teacher, being Ezor in this instance.

Keith feels like he's underdressed to even be in his presence. And even though the occasion is far from special, Keith still feels like his nerves at getting the better of him.

Him and Ezor walk down a flight of stairs and stroll through halls. There's a silence between them that they both secretly agree on, Keith can feel it. And he's desperately thankful for it.

The posters on the walls seem to be getting more creative, and before neither of them know it, they're both outside the art room.

His awkward ponytail feels even note ridiculous as he catches glimpses of his reflection from the lockers printed around the area of the school. What was worse was that Lance was the one who said she should tie up his hair. Granted, Lance was right. His hair looked even worse down this morning, but he still hoped it looked neater.

It looked nicer - not neater. Two completely different things in Keith's opinion.

Lance. That's why he was here. To get revenge.

The loud screetching from the door almost hurts Keith, wincing at the high pitched noise - Ezor follows suit. 

A sigh is heard by the time the two had walked through the door, "Coran should really get that looked at."

It's Zethrid, and the disappointment and tiredness in her voice is almost hilarious. Her mood is quite similar to the situation: hopeless.

Ezor giggles at her girlfriend, "I know, if my ear starts bleeding I'm blaming you."

Zethrid laughs, sending her a fond smile. Then, her gaze lands on Keith, and hardens quickly. Her voice does too, "Lotor's in the back with Axca. Come on."

Keith blinks, turning to Ezor for an explanation. She shrugs, staring at him expectantly.

His eyes glue the Beatles poster in the back of the room he isn't even paying attention to. He'll look anywhere away from these girls, really. As he speaks, awkwardness seeps through his words, "Uh, okay."

Zethrid raises an eyebrow, opening the door behind her and walking through, Ezor behind her quickly, her skirt frills swaying as she slides the door open more, "Come _on_ , Keith."

Keith bites his lip, pausing for a moment. He was seriously getting into something big, and he fucking knew that. But he's so fucking stubborn that he doesn't really know what to do. Lance is a dick to him, why couldn't he? Why shouldn't he?

Lotor is sporting his signature look when Keith passes the art sculptures through to the next door. His black jeans fit his waist nicely, and light purple shirt hanging to his body. He sits on a countertop scattered with paintbrushes and pastel stains. Keith doesn't know if he should tell him that his jeans are going to be anything but black when he gets off the surface.

The second Keith enters the room, he can sense the undeniable tension. However, he's not really used to this kind of tension. It's the kind of awkwardness where everyone else in the room is in on a joke and you're not. And you're wracking your brain silently to just find out if you're not being _told_ the joke, or if you _are_ , and spot Keith hasn't found himself in for a long time.

Axca quickly enters Keith's line of vision. She looks pretty, pretty as ever. And sometimes he wonders how she doesn't have a boyfriend, because it's not like she's still caught up on him. She's attractive, has a pretty decent personality, and she doesn't get caught up on her exes. She's a little close to perfect, really. But Keith is very, _very_ gay, and to date Axca would be very _straight_ \- which Keith us _not_.

None the less, her hair is longer than it was since he last had a genuine look at her. She's wearing some light lipstick, the jacket she's wearing framing her nicely. She's perked up against the counter across from Lotor, her expression closed off yet inviting. It leaves a confused sensation in the back of Keith's mind.

Lotor's smile soon makes itself at home on his features, and Keith finds himself flinching at his tone, "Keith, how are you?" 

"Uh...fine. You?" Keith bites his lip again, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. He attempts to distract himself from the weird, sickly feeling in his stomach, feeling around the jacket for Hus keys, a hairband, maybe even some money - anything to focus on other than the forthcoming conversation.

He slips off the countertop with ease, his long hair making the movement a lot more dramatic than it generally was. Keith finds himself scowling at Lotor's confidence. They haven't even spoken about why Keith's here yet, and he seems so certain that Keith will agree on whatever he's planning.

That's not to say Keith doesn't have an idea for what he's planning in the first place. He does. Kind of. 

Lotor simply wants to put Lance in his place.

Lotor's laugh is magnetic, but in a negative way. Yes, it pulls you in. But it gets you involved in the worst situations imaginable. And it's happening to Keith right now. Because Lotor is laughing right now, and Keith can't seem to move another inch, to or from the taller boy.

"Listen," Lotor says, "I have an...offer."

Keith's tense frame suddenly dialates. He crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. Is Lotor trying to deal with him?

"I don't have anything that's of use, Lotor. You know that." His words come out tiredly, as if he was bored of the mere part with dealing with Lotor in the first place. And while that nay be true, he has four badass girls who could kick his ass individually if he just _looked_ at them oddly. Maybe this isn't the best approach.

His train of thought is caught off by Lotor, chuckling like he knows something Keith doesn't again. Which is probably the case when you look at the situation properly.

"No it's, genuinely an offer you cannot refuse." His smirk is menacing, his British accent rolling off his tongue in a perfect manner, "Narti, could show him the photos?"

Keith's eyebrows suddenly relax, curiosity overcoming him like the eighteen year old boy he was. He watches the placid faces on the girl's while Lotor simply stares. Keith feels self conscious. Everyone's eyes on him, in a rather small room too. His fingers trail against the edge of his shirt, crumpling the ends to take his attention off the group.

Narti appears from the art room, holding her phone and an album. Keith makes a confused noise, all he gets is a knowing look from Axca. His eyes suddenly widen.

"No," Lotor butts in, "It's not Axca’s and your nudes."

Keith feels the blush on his cheeks before Zethrid is pointing it out and laughing. That's the most embarrassing thing to happen in Keith's opinion, when people say you're blushing - but you _know_ you're blushing.

The Korean boy grips the edge of his shirt tighter, catching glimpse of the visible sweat on his arm. He thinks he can feel it on his forehead too. He's being nervous for nothing, he knows that. But Keith has learned that you have to be overly cautious when dealing with Lotor. That's a given.

Narti practically _throws_ Keith the photo album, sitting beside Lotor on the countertop. Keith fumbles with it in the air, the surprise of the hit still washing over him. When it lands in his hands, he gives Narti a confused expression. Lotor notices, an exasperated look on his features.

Wow, now Keith forgot Narti was blind. What's next?

Keith opens the book silently, and instantly feels his stomach drop.

They're all photose from the past week, whenever hr and Keith had hung out. There's one right outside the toilets that happened last Tuesday. Because Keith is wearing his My Chemical Romance shirt and Lance had found it hidious. There's another from Thursday afternoon when Lance had handed about three copies due for his homework the next day. One from Friday, but it's taken from a window. And it sends a shiver through Keith's spine because _fucking hell_ if Keith had just looked to his left he probably would've been able to see someone taking a picture.

The one he hates the most is one taken through bushes. It was taken on Monday, when Lance had pinned him to a wall in blind anger, where Keith has sweared back at him. Both their books and bags lying on the ground. It looks like Lance is a plain bully, but there's a second one. And from the angle, it looks highly more suddestive. Because it's the moment when Keith had gripped Lance's shoulders to pull him off and Lance was letting go. And it's taken behind Lance. It looks like they're fucking making out against a brick wall and _Keith doesn't want him to move._

Keith feels like he's about to vomit, a swirling feeling cogging up his throat. This was just shit. He finally had blackmail material on him, and Lotor obviously was going to do everything in his power to put it to good use.

"How..." Keith stammers, "H-How did you..." He knows his voice is breaking awfully, but he can't help it. Because the album has fallen to the floor, and his fists are clenched.

"Well," Lotor replies, his angelic voice suddenly sounding demon-like, "I pay good money for people to find stuff on other people."

Keith doesn't look up.

"I must admit Keith, it was extremely difficult to find any material that I could use against you. But, they don't call me the best blackmailer for nothing."

 _"They_ don't." Keith spits, "Lance is. You're just a copycat."

He's shaking now. Because these pictures are going to spread around the whole school by this time tomorrow. And Lance is going to hate him even _more_ than he does at the moment. And then he'll out Keith and then Pidge will stop bring his friend and then-

He's having a panic attack, he can feel it. It's like the calm before a storm.

"Guys," Ezor's voice calls, laced with worry, "I think we should leave him alone for a couple of minutes."

"Nonsense," Lotor scoffs, "We need to tell him the deal now."

Keith's arms wrap tighter around himself. And then, he's suddenly picking up the photo album and ripping out the pages. 

He's taking the photos out of their pockets and crumpling them up, tearing them, and throwing them to the floor so hard that paper balls and scraps nearly bounce once or twice before staying on the ground. 

"How-" Keith breathes out, his ragged breathing a but better than a mere couple of minutes ago, _"How?"_

Lotor sighs, "I have an agreement to propose with you, if you're interested."

"Are you kidding me?"

"It's a deal that will make sure those photos are never seen."

Keith furrows his brows, glancing down at the torn up remnants of the photos that ceased to exist, "But..."

Narti picks up her phone, a picture of him and Lance sitting on a bench that looked like it was from Tuesday? No, he didn't talk to Lance on Tuesday from their fight the day beforehand. It was Wednesday, he was sure of it. Their school bags are propped up between then, as if not to touch each other. Keith hasn't noticed that on the day. It was strange.

He stills finds his breath wavering in his throat, a defeated look overcoming his face. Lotor smiles, "We have tons of copies, and if you don't agree to this, we won't tell the school."

There has to be a catch.

"But -"

There is it.

"- We _will_ \- mark my words - give this to Lance."

Lotor pulls out a similar photo album to the one before hand. He waves with it, almost painfully in Keith's point of view. Keith feels his heart break at the sight of it. 'Keith Kogane, Senior' printed on with a sticker on the top right.

Because obviously, Keith hires someone to take pictures of him and Lance so he can obsess over him later on.

"You're...despicable." Keith mutters, more or less accepting his fucking horrible fate, "What's your deal?"

The taller boy walks closer to Keith, another smile on his face. Keith wants nothing more than to slap it off like he did with James Griffin in second grade.

"You help us get revenge on Lance McLain, we don't leak these to the entire student body." It kind of contradicted his plan to only show Lance, but Keith was in no place to say otherwise.

"You never told me we were doing that." Ezor says suddenly, hurt in her voice, "You told me - you told me that you were going to work together to get revenge on him." She pauses, "Not...not play dirty _like_ the guy we hate."

Keith sends her a sympathetic look. She's too nice for her own good.

Zethrid winces, "Ezor, we can talk about this outs-"

"No! You lied to me -"

"Ezor." Lotor's voice is stern, "Get out."

Keith can't watch her leave, because Lotor is staring at him again, "So, are you in?"

He's helpless in this situation, he knows that, and so do the Galras apparently. But Keith still feels adamant about the whole thing. But then he has a thought about bring outed to the whole school and he's fucking terrified. It would make sense too. If he was remembered as Axca's ex, it would make sense to break up with her if he was gay. Because, _apparently_ , she's fucking gorgeous. And why would he ever leave her?

Keith bites his lip, finally meeting Lotor in the eyes. They're as eveil as ever, in his opinion.

"Next Friday," Lotor says, backing away from the Korean boy, "There's a party. Lance and you must go. Make sure he gets drunk."

"Why?" Keith finds himself saying.

"Because," Lotor snarls, annoyance finally leaking into his tone, "You're going to help us get blackmail material on him."

Keith feels his stomach drop for what feels like the fifth time today.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith didn't mean for it to go this far.

The inedible fact that Keith, at some point, will have been set free from Lance’s spectating gaze in their English class is almost a relief in itself when Keith hears the school bell right through his ears. Pidge sends him a confused look, her glasses framing her face slightly slanted. Her mouth is twitched in a sideways manner, body resting across her table little by little. She had obviously gotten more comfortable with the idea falling asleep in this class as time went on.

Before, it was relief when Keith shared a class with Pidge. Because she didn’t know about Lance, and Lance was smart enough to not approach him when she was around. But now, Pidge is friends with Allura (and supposedly Romelle), who are Lance’s friends. So if Lance, per say, _did_ approach him after class, nothing would seem strange in her eyes. To outsiders, yes. But let them think what they want. Because six months from now it’ll be like all of this will have never happened. And if Keith was being honest he still didn’t know if he was happy over that or not.

Pidge is ready to leave first, and walks over to Keith’s desk at the side of the classroom. She catches his glance on Lance, who sits at the front of the classroom. She smirks, wriggling her eyebrows. Keith scowls, shoving her lightly. A laugh leaves her lips as she shrugs. In general, Keith knows Pidge would stop her teasing if he wanted her to. It’s her humor and nature, and it’s very similar to Keith’s. He was the same when he was her age, but Shiro’s gay crisis when he met Adam is not something he wants to relive with _Lance_ of all people. Sometimes he forgets how young Pidge is in the first place.

When his attention drifts back to Lance’s seat, he isn’t there. Keith figures he went to the cafeteria early, a comfortable feeling spreading over him.

It’s not that he’s uncomfortable with Lance. At first, yes, he was. But through out the past three weeks, he’s learned that Lance just _really_ needs someone to do the homework in the classes that Lance has little to no attention span on. That doesn’t mean that Keith holds empathy on him, because behind it all Lance is probably a bigger dick than he’s letting on. It just means that Keith doesn’t hate him for the initials reasons he had in the first place.

It leaves a strange ache in Keith’s stomach, because he’s beginning to enjoy Lance’s company. Granted, there wasn’t much company to begin with. But just being in someone else’s presence was actually _nice._ He knew Keith’s secret, he fucking knew it, and he never brought it up since the first week of their deal. And it was just so _great_ to imagine having a friend besides his sexuality. However, Lance was far from a friend. He was a boy with a dictating personality and nice smile. But at the end of the day, Lance is a deceitful character, and if Kieth is fooled, he’ll never forgive himself. So Keith chooses to put up a rough exterior of hatred and distastefulness towards to Cuban boy.

Unfortunately, the Galra must have caught on to his porcelain attitude. Honestly, he’s surprised it’s took this long.

When he leaves the English class with the short girl, his bag suddenly feels heavier, and his back feels strained. Because now he’s out in the open, where Lotor can find him. Pidge points to the girls’ bathroom, “I’ll be back in a few. Find a seat in the cafeteria.” And with a wave and an unnecessary smile, they split apart and Keith is left with his social anxiety and history textbooks.

_”I saw Ezor taking to him yesterday.”_

_”As in_ The _Ezor?”_

Keith stops in his steps, looking around himself, examining passing students. He doesn’t know who’s said that, but someone _did._ His shoulders subconsciously tenses, and he’s crossing his arms before he realizes it, as if it’s some kind of magical barrier. 

He makes his way to the canteen faster than usual, practically speed walking to a clear table. Someone has been sitting here, there's an empty tray an apple box. That, or the students or cleaners were too lazy to get rid of them after the first break. Taking his bag off his back doesn't give Keith's shoulders any relief whatsoever, his mind spinning.

The hairs on the back of his neck prickle like they always do when Shiro asks him what's wrong after a bad day of school, when a store employee has informed Keith that he forgot his change, when one of his mothers say they're disappointed in him. The same emotion spreads through him: shame and terror. Someone's _watching_ him. And now, that someone is _talking_ to him.

“So, what’s this about you and Ezor talking yesterday?”

Lance’s tone is, in short, bitter and nosey. His eyebrows are raised in a manner that should shout, “I don’t care,” but in seems more of a, “I’m intrigued” gesture. He stands in front of the seat across from Keith, which he had been saving for Pidge. He has to bite his cheek to not snap a comeback at him in public. Oh God, how amazing would _that_ be?

"No."

It's a lie.

A really bad lie.

A lie that has Lance raising not one, but _two_ eyebrows at. His height intimidating from Keith's sitting.

"Uh - are you, ya know, going to the, um, party?" 

It's a mistake, a big fucking mistake that Keith manages to muffle out in a panicked tone thanks to his nerves and anxiety. He's not even sure he said it, it's like Lotor had slipped into his body and advised him to his bidding. Reluctantly, of course.

Lance stops his actions pretty abruptly, sending Keith an exasperated expression, "Wait, what?"

Lance is still standing tall, but he leans forward ever so slightly at that. Not that Keith was observing him. 

Lance doesn't believe Keith in the slightest, obviously. Lance's catching on that Keith's just looking for a distraction. But he doesn't bring that up, he doesn't stop him - and Keith will take that shit.

"T-Tomorrow. Are you, like, going to the party? The one Lotor is holding?" Keith diverts eye contact with the other, staring at the student's bag a couple feet behind Lance. It's deep green colour seems to be long gone, a dusty army brown washing over it due to sunlight and fading. A little to it's left above a door, there's some orange and black decorations, ghost hanging loosely. Halloween is coming quicker than he'd like.

Lance raises and eyebrow, back to his signature look, his body weight shifting to one leg, "Do you, do you _know_ Lotor Daibazal?" He asks the question in a playful manner, which could be seen as good on Keith's behalf, because he just referred to Lotor like he would a friend and _fuck_ if his cover gets blown. His eyes show a fondness towards Keith, as if he expects Keith's answer to be a nervous "no" and that's that. But if Keith is supposed to pull this whole thing of

Lance's eyes squint down at Keith's figure, who's doing the same but to the ground. "You sound like you know him."

Keith panics, "I, uh, he's friends with one of my exes." It's a hasty excuse, but the Cuban boy seems to eat it up. Curiosity flicking in his blue pupils. He plops down across from Keith, looking genuinely intrigued and wanting to hear a story. 

Lance's eyebrows suddenly furrow, his sassy attitude disappearing, "Wait-" he's acting like he's found the last puzzle to a jigsaw, "-Lotor knows you're ga-"

"Yes! Now shut up. Besides, it was a girl." His voice grows smaller after every word, and Keith finds himself extremely self conscious for the second time that day, "Lance...people are looking."

Lance rolls his eyes in a reluctant manner, but doesn't retaliate. He sits on the table and spins himself around until he's on Keith's side and sits down next to him, "You're impossible."

Keith blinks once. Then twice. And then he's losing count. Can Lance just _leave_ now?

Keith is brought to his senses when he sees Lance take out his phone, and he seems like he's getting comfortable. He's sitting _right_ beside Keith. They're practically _touching_.

"Allura wanted me to hang out with you at lunch. She's talking to Katie - or, uh, Pidge. About something important?" Lance's voice is hesitant as he eyes down Keith's perplexed expression. He brings his attention back to his phone, not looking long enough at Keith to notice his features go stiff.

"I'm the only one who calls her Pidge."

Lance glances up, and seems to be surprised with Keith's tone, "Alright?" 

Lance doesn't seem to care anymore. It's about time anyways. Keith was starting to think that they could actually be friends. False hope has gotten nobody anywhere.

-

In the end, Keith forgets to ask Lance about the party. Properly. Like, asking him without letting out an incoherent jumble of words and hoping for the best.

The circumstances are terrible really. And it's all because of Lotor Daibazal. All because of the Galra. All because he used to date Axca. And technically, he _did_ ask Lance about the party, but all he got in return was an interrogation in a blaring cafeteria with way too many students. It made him sick. Besides, Lotor won't believe that. Not a chance.

The Autumn air nips at his skin when he walks out the school doors. The hoodie he's wearing gives him the slightest warmth, his ripped jeans not so much. There's a wind too, and Keith is half worried that he might fall over. He has a decent amount if upper body strength, granted. But lower? He's a lost cause. A blackmailed one at that.

Keith finds himself losing hope, and feels like he might actually break down crying right outside the school's doors, with hundreds of students passing him. Because on Monday those pictures of him and Lance will be leaked, Lotor will run the school, and to top it all off - Lance's tiniest bit of trust he had in Keith will be gone and he'll out him to the entire school.

It's fucking horrifying.

"Tio!"

Keith's neck perks up quicker than he had intended, leaving a sore feeling in the base of his shoulders. He winces, slowing turning around in the direction of the unfamiliar voice. 

A little girl, no more than the age of seven, stands by one of the pillars by the opening of the school, less than ten feet away from Keith. Her brown skin contrasts with the light pink shirt she has on paired with overalls, and her hair is done up in two neat pigtails. She looks ecstatic.

A students back comes into Keith's line of vision, his laugh and fond tone oddly familiar, and Keith quickly realises that this is Lance McLain.

The previous sadness in his stomach suddenly lifts into something else - hope. If he can talk to Lance now, he might have a chance.

"Hey Lili, you collecting me from school today?" 

His voice is fond and giddy. His playful nature seems to shine bright at the moment, a carefree look on his features. It's strange to think that this boy is a blackmailing mastermind.

Keith eyes the greeting for a second longer before staring at the ground. What's the game plan?

"Why is that boy looking at us?"

Keith's eyes widen, mildly surprised with the child's observance skills, and wants to fall into a never ending hole. He bites his lip as he watches Lance turn around, a stern, protective expression on his face. Almost immediately, it softens when Keith comes into view. Then, to confusion and awkwardness.

"Uh, hey Keith." Lance gives him a look that can only be described as a _"Why the fuck are you here?"_ And if they are Lance's inwards thoughts, thank God, (thank _fucking God),_ he doesn't voice them.

Keith scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, attempting to pry words from his dry mouth. He glances around the area again, eyes finally landing on Lance, "Um - h-hi Lance. How are you?" His voices comes out scratched and it's followed with a cough, due to the cold air. He grimaces.

Lance furrows his eyebrows. He seems to be doing it a lot lately, "Good?"

The little girl gives her 'tio' a confused look, (Keith has no fucking idea what that means. Is it a nickname?) and looks back and forth between the two boys.

"Tio Lance, do you know him?"

Lance's mother tongue is soothing to the situation at hand, but it won't do good for long, Keith notes.

"Lance," Keith begins, hoping the other doesn't notice the gulp he took, or how his stance stiffened, "Will you, um - will you go to the party with me?"

"Dios - do you like Tio?" The girl is asking an innocent question with an obvious answer. No, he does not like 'Tio'. But if a child thinks he does, what would an adult say? 

Lance blushes brightly at the girl's words, crouching down to her. He whispers something in her ear, which Keith attempts to decipher, but gives up almost immediately when he hears Lance's mother tongue rolling out of his lips easily. He sends Keith an embarrassed glance, and brings his attention back to the girl, "Alright?"

She looks guilty, but giddy at the same time. She gives Lance a thumbs up, giving Keith a short bit missable look.

Lance, however, does have the decency to respond, "I, uh, wasn't planning on going."

Keith feels his stomach drop.

"But, I'm gonna have to know. Because otherwise Lili's gonna tell everyone at home that a cute boy asked me out to a party and I said no."

Keith furrows his brows, attempting to ignore Lance's comment. It's mortifying how hopeful his eyes are and how red his face is. He hopes Lance doesn't notice.

Lance's light blush is unforgivable it seems, and he glances down a this niece, "You're gonna be the death of me, ya know that?"

Lili giggles, giving Lance a sly look which he returns with a light laugh. Keith feels like he's being left out on a joke. And he doesn't like it.

"Yep!" she singsongs. Her joyful expression is quickly run over with a short look of terror, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Keith finds himself asking, a sense of authority going over him. This is a ducking six year old, and his head is just saying to protect this kid with his life. It's quite similar to when he met Pidge.

Lance glances at Keith, the two maintaining eye contacts for a good couple of seconds before Lili speaks, "I told Mamá that we'd get to the car in five minutes."

Her voice termbles and she's suddenly having an existential crisis. A fucking six year old. Keith hadn't had one of those until he _at least_ turned thirteen.

Lance seems to panic slightly, binding down and shushing her, some sobs escaping her mouth, "Sweetie, it's fine!" Lance's fondness is vivid, "Rachel won't mind."

"Mamá will be mad, Tio!"

Keith, having no prior knowledge of how to deal with other human beings in general, don't mind children, is obviously an awkward bystander to their conversion.

Keith's got what he wanted, right? He got the yes to the party. He can go. Because this time next week they'll hate each other. It's fine. Everything's fine.

"But Tio-"

"She'll be mad at me!" Lance laughs, "Not you, silly."

Except everything is _not_ fine. Because Keith is so fucking selfish of this sweet interaction, he wishes _he_ had it when he was the little girl's age.

Keith sighs, walking toward the Cuban duo and kneeling down in front of Lili, beside Lance. He sends Keith a perplexed look, but doesn't stop him. "If you stay a brave little girl for Lance here," he whispers, voice wobbling slightly, "I _promise_ that the next time you're here, I'll have sweets for you."

Lili's face is bright enough light up a city, and she sends her uncle a mischevious look, "I like your friend!"

Lance chuckles awkwardly, turning to Keith, "You're good with kids."

They both stand up almost simultaneously, and Keith's heavy breathing only seems to worsten. That was so fucking hard.

Lili's overall seems to stretch as she turns around in the direction of the front gates, "Come _on_ , Tio!"

Lance rolls his eyes, sending the Korean a brief nod, which Keith makes sure to return, despite the odd feeling in his stomach.

Lili giggles, "Thank you, Keef!"

Lance is howling with laughter, Keith just wants to get out of the cold.

-

Lance's homework has gotten harder recently. That, or Keith is just getting even more and more sleep deprived. He hasn't had a full conversation with Shiro in days, and he hasn't seen his mothers a lot due to work and schooling and honestly, it's effecting him a lot more than he thought it would.

He saw Valerie the night before, she must have been going to an important meeting. Her brunette hair in a loose bun, nicely fitted with her suit. Keith barely mumbled a hi to her, because it was Thursday night. The next day would be _Friday._ The day where he and Lance are going to the party. And by Monday morning, everything he and Lance were doing will be gone and Keith will go back to being a loner with one friend.

He can't sleep, it's obvious. And by the time his phone screen is practically screaming a bold 3:30 in his face, he gives up.

His phone stings his eyes in the unforgiving light it lets off in his room, and Keith inaudibly curses under his breath. The familiar logo of Snapchat appears on screen as he clicks into the app. He taps his messages with Pidge faster than he'd like to admit.

 **me:** are you awake??

She doesn't text back straight away, which is understandable. They have to be waking up at six o'clock. Keith sends his streaks quickly, a black screen with the caption "sk" and is ready to turn off his phone when he gets a notification.

 **lanceylance:** why are you up lolol

Keith's eyes widen at the message, and internally wonders if he should answer. He could pretend he didn't see it? It was no use really, Lance would know he opened it.

 **me:** can't sleep

Lance's reply is immediate.

 **lanceylance:** oh,, why not??

 **me:** idk

 **lanceylance:** ew u type like a straight boy

 **me:** and you type like me

 **me:** your point?

 **lanceylance:** wait are you insinuating that you're straight or that i'm gay-

 **me:** definitely not the former anyways

 **lanceylance:** eat a dick wtf

 **me:** um

 **lanceylance:** dhfksjagshgjskd

 **lanceylance:** you excited for the party? :D

 **me:** eh noooo

 **lanceylance:** but-

 **lanceylance:** why did you ask to go then??

Keith's breathing hitches, struggling to figure out an explanation. The blue hue bounces onto his face and chest, leaving a grim on his features.

 **me:** i'm,, just tired 

**lanceylance:** try to get some sleep u fucker  >:((

 **lanceylance:** also,, i wanna apologise for what happened today. ya know, with me calling you out and interrogating you in front of everyone for no reason

 **lanceylance:** like, i'm going to be honest, you're annoying as fuck and i don't wanna be willingly stuck in the same room as you, but i try to understand boundaries and i crossed mine

 **lanceylance:** so ya

 **me:** you?? overstepping boundaries???? nevverr

 **lanceylance:** you have a right to be salty with me smh

 **me:** um,, okay. thanks?

 **lanceylance:** aNYWAys

 **lanceylance:** away from that subject - why aren't you asleep?? i'll tell you why i'm awake too

 **me:** um

 **me:** you go first

 **lanceylance:** i had a bad dream

 **me:** of what?

 **lanceylance:** i'd uh rather not say

 **lanceylance:** your turn

 **me:** alright mr brooding

 **me:** i think it's my insomnia

 **lanceylance:** u have insomnia??

 **me:** can you stop asking questions?? it's 3am and honestly i want death

 **lanceylance:** mood

Keith finds himself laughing quietly to himself under his bed covers.

 **lanceylance:** sorry, i guess you're not the first person i've met someone who's had something like that

 **me:** oh?

 **lanceylance:** now who's asking questions :))

 **me:** oh my god

 **me:** and here i thought we were having a bonding moment

 **lanceylance:** i don't bond keith. i expose people's nudes and stop people from bullying my friends

Keith doesn't reply. He opens it, but he doesn't reply. Because all of a sudden, he's crying. He's crying because even with everything happening, Lance has no idea how fucking ignorant he is to Keith's situation. He hears his phone buzz a couple more times that night, even a soft ringing. But in the end, his soft tears flood out his insomnia and he finds himself asleep in minutes.


	9. Chapter Nine

Keith spends the next school day intentionally avoiding Lance. Well, trying. He needed to spend time with his best friend. And if he was being honest with himself, only she could his mind of everything.

They agree to meet up at the library, like they always had. Neither had brought up the contrasting past two weeks they had both gone though. And even though Pidge looked almost pressured to not mention it to him, but Keith was defiant in his nature of competition, and whenever the conversation seemed to change to the subject he would quickly change it.

"Whatcha reading?" Keith asks. They're sat lazily on a couch, Pidge sprawled over his legs in tired manner. Keith's eyes glue to his phone while her eyes are on her novel. The amount of texts Keith's revived from Lance (and even Lotor - how did he figure out his Snapchat, Instagram and Twitter?) was just insane. 

Pidge's yawn sends him out of his trance, and he places his phone face down on the arm rest if the double cushioned coach, yet still firm in his grip. Pidge turns over slightly, her hair sticking out at random places, Keith smiles.

"A book on the 'human phsycology' and how to figure out the 'art of deduction'." She says blankly, "Some shit like that."

Keith silently asks her to elaborate, a raised eyebrow bring his speaker, Pidge just shrugs, goes back to her previous position laid atop his legs, and once again becomes immersed in her book.

Keith feels his phone vibrate in his hand, which Pidge undoubtedly notices, glancing at him and then back to the book. 

Keith feels like he's keeping really bad secrets. And he doesn't like it. 

He's not, right? He just doesn't want his best friend involved in any of the shit he's going through.

He figures he must of near dozed off at one point because when he finally a becomes properly aware of his surroundings, Pidge is no longer on top of him. She sitting with Allura and Romelle, her back to him. The other girls have their attention on themselves so much that they don't notice Keith wake up.

Granted he doesn't make it obvious. They're all speaking in hushed voices, and solaced tones and something's...not right. It's as if they don't want Keith to hear. 

He catches a glimpse of Allura's face: concern.

"I can always tell when Keith is lying, recently..." Pidge closes her eyes as she practically sinks into the table more. The book lays a weight on the bridge of her nose as she leaves out a heavy sigh, "His lips just... _move."_

Keith pretends to go back to sleep; blocking out any of his best friend's after that.

-

Billie's hands were filtered with pastries and glitter by the time she had finished her baking extravaganza (as Shiro called it). Her blonde hair stuck out at random places, and her ivy eyes contrasted with the light glitter that had invaded the kitchen floor and her face. The moist texture made her wince almost, but she stuck it out, to enjoy the smell of her fresh baking.

She was _good_ at baking, and no-one could tell her otherwise.

She couldn't hear the radio was on, but she knew it was anyways. The beat reflecting off the speakers as she touched them.

Finishing cleaning the open, she glances over to her eldest son who's putting on his jacket. Shiro doesn't miss Billie's confused look. _"Adam's coming to collect me."_ he signs, _"We're going on a date."_

Albeit Shiro be twenty one - he still lives at his home. Billie just wishes it wasn't for her sake rather than his own. In return, she pays at least for half of his train journey whenever he travels up to his University that's about a city over. UVC (University Voltron College) was no joke afterall.

_"What time is he coming?"_ Billie signs, her glittery fingers making it slightly more difficult, _"Is there enough time to try my baking?"_

Shiro seems to giggle, and gives her a nod.  
While tying the buttons his coat, his eyes glance to the door all of a sudden, giving Billie the sense that Adam had knocked. Shiro bites his lip and sighs, sending his mother a wary look and signs a quick, "Wish me luck."

In the end, Adam is lovely. It's only the third date, but Billie approves almost immediately.

(He said her baking was good while Shiro nearly got sick).

(Yeah, Billie likes this kid).

-

It's about twenty minutes past three on the same afternoon, and Billie has subjected herself to another batch of cookies, along with scones and pastries.

The dull sky seems to gives everyone a sense of relief she finds, and is quick to be thankful that she's home alone for the next couple of hours.

She feels vibration in her pocket, and washes her hands quickly with soap (for the fourth time in the last hour) to reach for her phone and to see the text. 

_**Valerie:** Keith is on the bus today so you don't have to pick him up x_

_**Billie:** oh fucckkk_

_**Valerie:** What did you do_

_**Billie:** no like don't get me wrong i love keith but like,, i completely forgot about him being at school_

_**Valerie:** Yeah but like, it's fine?? He's coming home by bus??_

_**Billie:** no but what i mean was that if i had to collect him we'd be fucked bc i'm mid-baking val_

_**Valerie:** You can't even drive ___

___**Valerie:** You- You'd be walking_ _ _

___**Valerie:** Babe do you think Keith would willingly walk a distance that takes at least 45 minutes on foot I think not -_ _ _

__Billie ignores that message, deciding to send on a bunch of hearts instead to put her lover's words to rest. She cat he's glance of the school bus outside a smile places itself on her pink lips._ _

__And it suddenly disappears when she sees Keith himself._ _

__Billie gave her son a confused look when Keith arrived home with a heavy bag and a heavy heart. She raises an eyebrow at him, but Keith dismisses her look with a casual shrug. He walks past her almost immediately after her unverbal question._ _

__Keith seems to groan in front of her, she can tell by his posture and how he stops his movements and the edge of the stairs. She stands by the kitchen counter, patiently waiting for him to come back to her and give her a valid reason for his mood. She may look ridiculous right now, but she's serious._ _

___"What's wrong?"_ she signs, a cookie cutter still in her left hand._ _

__Keith stares at his mother for a good ten seconds, before what looks like a sigh leaves his lips. _"Can I talk to you?"_ he signs eventually. Billie tuts._ _

__"Please." Keith says, making it very visually clear so Billie can recognise what his lips are saying. An outake of breath leaves her, and she nods._ _

__Keith's mood seems to be at least a little uplifted by her desicion, it warms her heart._ _

__Keith disappears from the kitchen as she cleans up properly, almost mentally preparing herself with what's to come._ _

__When Billie walks into the livingroom, vaguely following Keith, he's already sitting there, playing with the hair bobble that was previously on his wrist no more than three minutes ago. He's anxious._ _

__He glances at her with a grateful smile and gestures to the couch area beside him. She sits._ _

___"I need to tell you something, that you can't tell Valerie."_ Keith signs. Billie, in this area, has always been a bit more emotional inept. Therefore she was able to reason with Keith easier. She matched Shiro's personality a lot, _"Please don't tell her - I will, soon. But I need time." _____

_____"Do you have a crush?"_ _ _ _ _

____Keith seems to hesitate, but shakes his head, _"I'm not going to tell you the full story - only an outline."__ _ _ _

____Billie rests deeper into the couch, ready to hear about the drug bust and paddy wagon._ _ _ _

____What she got was a lot worse._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to make you all emotionally attached to billie and someday i will cRUSh you :))


	10. Chapter Ten

Keith spends the next school day intentionally avoiding Lance. Well, trying. He needed to spend time with his best friend. And if he was being honest with himself, only she could his mind of everything.

They agree to meet up at the library, like they always had. Neither had brought up the contrasting past two weeks they had both gone though. And even though Pidge looked almost pressured to not mention it to him, but Keith was defiant in his nature of competition, and whenever the conversation seemed to change to the subject he would quickly change it.

 

"Whatcha reading?" Keith asks. They're sat lazily on a couch, Pidge sprawled over his legs in tired manner. Keith's eyes glue to his phone while her eyes are on her novel. The amount of texts Keith's revived from Lance (and even Lotor - how did he figure out his Snapchat, Instagram and Twitter?) was just insane. 

 

Pidge's yawn sends him out of his trance, and he places his phone face down on the arm rest if the double cushioned coach, yet still firm in his grip. Pidge turns over slightly, her hair sticking out at random places, Keith smiles.

 

"A book on the 'human phsycology' and how to figure out the 'art of deduction'." She says blankly, "Some shit like that."

 

Keith silently asks her to elaborate, a raised eyebrow bring his speaker, Pidge just shrugs, goes back to her previous position laid atop his legs, and once again becomes immersed in her book.

 

Keith feels his phone vibrate in his hand, which Pidge undoubtedly notices, glancing at him and then back to the book. 

 

Keith feels like he's keeping really bad secrets. And he doesn't like it. 

He's not, right? He just doesn't want his best friend involved in any of the shit he's going through.

 

He figures he must of near dozed off at one point because when he finally a becomes properly aware of his surroundings, Pidge is no longer on top of him. She sitting with Allura and Romelle, her back to him. The other girls have their attention on themselves so much that they don't notice Keith wake up.

Granted he doesn't make it obvious. They're all speaking in hushed voices, and solaced tones and something's...not right. It's as if they don't want Keith to hear. 

He catches a glimpse of Allura's face: concern.

"I can always tell when Keith is lying, recently..." Pidge closes her eyes as she practically sinks into the table more. The book lays a weight on the bridge of her nose as she leaves out a heavy sigh, "His lips just... _move."_

Keith pretends to go back to sleep; blocking out any of his best friend's after that.

-

Billie's hands were filtered with pastries and glitter by the time she had finished her baking extravaganza (as Shiro called it). Her blonde hair stuck out at random places, and her ivy eyes contrasted with the light glitter that had invaded the kitchen floor and her face. The moist texture made her wince almost, but she stuck it out, to enjoy the smell of her fresh baking.

She was _good_ at baking, and no-one could tell her otherwise.

She couldn't hear the radio was on, but she knew it was anyways. The beat reflecting off the speakers as she touched them.

Finishing cleaning the open, she glances over to her eldest son who's putting on his jacket. Shiro doesn't miss Billie's confused look. _"Adam's coming to collect me."_ he signs, _"We're going on a date."_

Albeit Shiro be twenty one - he still lives at his home. Billie just wishes it wasn't for her sake rather than his own. In return, she pays at least for half of his train journey whenever he travels up to his University that's about a city over. UVC (University Voltron College) was no joke afterall.

 _"What time is he coming?"_ Billie signs, her glittery fingers making it slightly more difficult, _"Is there enough time to try my baking?"_

Shiro seems to giggle, and gives her a nod.  
While tying the buttons his coat, his eyes glance to the door all of a sudden, giving Billie the sense that Adam had knocked. Shiro bites his lip and sighs, sending his mother a wary look and signs a quick, "Wish me luck."

In the end, Adam is lovely. It's only the third date, but Billie approves almost immediately.

(He said her baking was good while Shiro nearly got sick).

(Yeah, Billie likes this kid).

-

It's about twenty minutes past three on the same afternoon, and Billie has subjected herself to another batch of cookies, along with scones and pastries.

 

The dull sky seems to gives everyone a sense of relief she finds, and is quick to be thankful that she's home alone for the next couple of hours.

She feels vibration in her pocket, and washes her hands quickly with soap (for the fourth time in the last hour) to reach for her phone and to see the text. 

_**Valerie:** Keith is on the bus today so you don't have to pick him up x_

_**Billie:** oh fucckkk_

_**Valerie:** What did you do_

_**Billie:** no like don't get me wrong i love keith but like,, i completely forgot about him being at school_

_**Valerie:** Yeah but like, it's fine?? He's coming home by bus??_

_**Billie:** no but what i mean was that if i had to collect him we'd be fucked bc i'm mid-baking val_

_**Valerie:** You can't even drive ___

___**Valerie:** You- You'd be walking_ _ _

___**Valerie:** Babe do you think Keith would willingly walk a distance that takes at least 45 minutes on foot I think not -_ _ _

__Billie ignores that message, deciding to send on a bunch of hearts instead to put her lover's words to rest. She cat he's glance of the school bus outside a smile places itself on her pink lips._ _

__And it suddenly disappears when she sees Keith himself._ _

__Billie gave her son a confused look when Keith arrived home with a heavy bag and a heavy heart. She raises an eyebrow at him, but Keith dismisses her look with a casual shrug. He walks past her almost immediately after her unverbal question._ _

__Keith seems to groan in front of her, she can tell by his posture and how he stops his movements and the edge of the stairs. She stands by the kitchen counter, patiently waiting for him to come back to her and give her a valid reason for his mood. She may look ridiculous right now, but she's serious._ _

___"What's wrong?"_ she signs, a cookie cutter still in her left hand._ _

__Keith stares at his mother for a good ten seconds, before what looks like a sigh leaves his lips. _"Can I talk to you?"_ he signs eventually. Billie tuts._ _

__"Please." Keith says, making it very visually clear so Billie can recognise what his lips are saying. An outake of breath leaves her, and she nods._ _

__Keith's mood seems to be at least a little uplifted by her desicion, it warms her heart._ _

__Keith disappears from the kitchen as she cleans up properly, almost mentally preparing herself with what's to come._ _

__When Billie walks into the livingroom, vaguely following Keith, he's already sitting there, playing with the hair bobble that was previously on his wrist no more than three minutes ago. He's anxious._ _

__He glances at her with a grateful smile and gestures to the couch area beside him. She sits._ _

___"I need to tell you something, that you can't tell Valerie."_ Keith signs. Billie, in this area, has always been a bit more emotional inept. Therefore she was able to reason with Keith easier. She matched Shiro's personality a lot, _"Please don't tell her - I will, soon. But I need time." _____

_____"Do you have a crush?"_ _ _ _ _

____Keith seems to hesitate, but shakes his head, _"I'm not going to tell you the full story - only an outline."__ _ _ _

____Billie rests deeper into the couch, ready to hear about the drug bust and paddy wagon._ _ _ _

____What she got was a lot worse._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to make you all emotionally attached to billie and someday i will cRUSh you :))


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party ensues.

The knock on the door comes as if on queue. Lance is nervous. He'll admit it. He's fucking annoyed with himself that he said yes to Keith. He didn't want to. He planned on telling him he couldn't go this evening and leave it there. But Keith had to be a fucking decent person and bring a sweet brand of candy Lance can't even pronounce and Lance's heart just fell because Keith had only met Lili the day beforehand, and he's already treating her so kindly.

 

A voice in his head said he only did that to soften Lance to go to the party. And if he was being honest with himself, Lance knew that. But if this was Keith's plan, to get closer to Lance and give him less of his homework (a smart plan, granted) - it was fucking working. Because Lance had fucking forgot to give Keith his English homework. And even after school when he remembered, he never got to give it to Keith because Lili looked so _goddamn happy_.

 

Veronica, his older sister, gets to the door before he does, a grin on her features. She's getting up from the couch faster than Lance could comprehend. The playful glint in her eye almost scares Lance, as she disappears into the hall making her way to the large white door. Lance seems to snap out of his trance and shoots up from his position, rushing out to the hall. By the time he gets there, it's too late.

 

Keith is wearing a ponytail that's practically an insult to humanity, sticking out at random places, a scruffy white bobble with purple polka dots. It's obnoxious really, it doesn't go with his outfit at all (that looks a _bit_ more planned). Black ripped jeans worn with a pair of converses and a red hoodie. It's as if Keith ran out of hair supplies and just decent clothes in general. Or maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just terrible with fashion and style and everything Lance was _good at._

 

"So you're Keith?" Veronica asks, as to test Keith's name on her tongue, "You're going to the party?" Her tone is protective, but her stance says otherwise. It undoubtedly unsettles Keith, and Lance decides to be decent human being and walk over the two.

 

"Ronnie, don't bully." He interjects quickly, not willing to partake in the awkward exchange, "Yes. Keith's driving, I told you."

 

"Because you're getting drunk?" she mutters. Her crossed arms and tilted stance scream deviancy - it's all too familiar.

 

Lance feigns innocence, dramatically placing a hand on his chest, "Veronica McLain, you should be ashamed of your assumptions." 

 

Lance thinks hears a small laugh from Keith, but he quickly bats it to the back of his mind. _No, I imagined it._

 

Because he probably did, because Keith looks so anxious standing at the door of the huge Cuban family's home, and Lance needs to get him out of the property before he breaks down. Or maybe he doesn't. Lance did want to go to this fucking party, hosted by _Lotor_ anyways.

 

Veronica rolls her eyes and ushers Lance ahead of her slightly. He touches Keith's arms briefly as he gets pushed, and feels Keith immediate tense. Fuck, was he _that_ uncomfortable around Lance? Actually, no. It's kind of understandable now that Lance thinks about it.

 

"Ronnie, we got to go." Lance 's hand is on the door handle before she can object. She sends him a worried look, shakes her head, and a smile, "Be safe, _come pinga."_

 

Lance smiles, _"Yo también te quiero, mongo."_

 

Veronica smirks, and closes the door. When Lance turns to Keith, he has a confused expression. He waits for Keith to ask for a translation, like a lot of people. But he doesn't, probably thinking the exchange was private.

 

"Are all the McLains like that?" Keith asks once they get in the car. 

 

Keith's car is near ancient. It has fucking cassette tapes - _cassette tapes._ Keith has Queen and The Buggles and just has _good music taste_ and Lance is oddly impressed.

The licence plate is covered with dust (as he saw walking towards the car) and other types of residue Lance isn't even sure is knownst to mankind and modern science are planted across the seats. The left mirror has fallen off, and the belts in the backseat have been ripped from their hinges. 

Lance wonders for a moment if the minutes before hand would be the last time he'd ever see his family. 

Keith notices his wandering gaze and sighs, "I'm uh, building something at the moment."

Lance's awkward laugh seems to make Keith elaborate, "Uh, I'm building a bike - a motorbike."

Lance raises his eyebrows, visibly relaxing. He turns his body to Keith, "Really? That's uh...kinda dangerous."

Lance doesn't want to admit that that's fucking awesome.

 

Keith shrugs, taking his car keys out of his pocket, starting up the engine, "I guess. I'm like, basically taking all the supplies from here for it so..." 

 

"Cool." Lance nods.

"Cool."

 

Neither of them converse for the rest of the short car journey. It stops Lance from answering Keith's prior question, and it stops Lance to asking why Keith's nervous, why he's checking his phone a lot and glancing at Lance the whole ride.

 

-

 

Lance knows straight away that the rumours were true, the mansion's walls seem to stretch out across seven football fields, the house taking up three of them. Behind the green hedges of the gate, lights are blaring and teenagers are making a ruckus as Lance notices the bottle of beer just lying on the footpath. 

Keith's car has become warm from the fifteen minute drive, and Lance doesn't really want to leave. 

The party is another kind of a basic teenage hideout where people get drunk and listen to overrated pop music on the radio. Except this time, it's in a rich estate - The Daibazal's estate, and a part of Lance is questioning if he's even worthy of being in the presence of such a fucking beautiful house. Was it even a house? It was more like a mansion.

Allura's was bigger though.

Is bigger.

Anyways, back to the party.

Both step out of the car with ease, wearing casual enough clothing to suit the party that would probably make or break Lance's opinion on Keith's sad yet angry personality - if he could actually have fun.

Lance knows he doesn't hate Keith. And that kind of annoys him. Because he's used to blackmailing people who, well, _deserve_ it. Like when Maria Sanchez spread the rumour that Rivazi was sleeping with teachers for good grades, or when James Griffin kept on beating up a certain boy Lance barely knew but was oddly infatuated with.

Long story short, Keith's not a bad person. He's not. But Lance hasn't blackmailed someone in over four months, and if news gets around school that he's stopping - it'll get back to him. It's a never ending cycle that Lance can't control - even if he wanted to. Keith just happens to be a victim of the system.

Or maybe that's just an excuse Lance uses to make himself feel better.

He quickly calls Hunk, who picks up quickly. Lance can hear the music of pop singer echoing through his phone from the houses speakers. Hunk's already there. 

"You on your way?" Hunk shouts. Keith sends Lance a curious look, probably wondering who he was talking to to.

"I'm outside with Keith." Lance explains, "We'll meet up with you at the front door at like, less than two minutes."

He hears Hunk pause and laugh, "Oh my God you brang him?" Loud enough for Lance to hear but low enough for Keith to only hear the rumbles of the other line as he stood across from the other at the opposite side of the car, "Why?"

Lance bites his lip, "I feel bad. I dunno." 

"Wait - you have other friends who are going?" Keith's voice is sharp and worriedly, and it leaves a weird feeling in Lance's gut. The shorter boy's eyebrows furrow and his shoulders stiffen. Lance watches his demeanor change almost instantly - it's odd.

Because Keith didn't usually like this. And while Lance wouldn't call them friends, he wouldn't call them acquaintances either. He's picked up on some of Keith's tells.

Keith is hiding something.

"Of course I do?" Lance answers almost as if Keith's question is ludicrous. He doesn't let him in on his queries, opting to ask later when he Lance isn't nearly _buzzing_ with excitement to see his best friend, "Do you wanna tag along?"

Keith's slouch position suddenly becomes straight (-er than him, haha...) 

A pause. "Like, I was gonna ask you anyways since I know Katie wouldn't like this stuff."

"You were?" Surprised.

Lance doesn't answer, ridding himself of that awkward silence that would follow. 

 

-

 

Keith genuinely doesn't like people.

It's not that he hates parties. He thinks he might actually like small gatherings if it were with people he was comfortable with. But the problem here is is that there the only person he's even _slightly_ comfortable with here is Lance and he's off doing God knows what.

Hunk, the _literal sunshine_ is probably the nicest fucking person Keith will ever meet on this horrid earth. He's sweet and considerate and he - he didn't go off with Lance.

Where is Lance?

They're sitting on a coach in the living room, where a lot of people have come in to just _get away_ from the crowds. So maybe this has started to become a crowd. But Keith is _much_ too comfortable against Hunk's left shoulder, and feels like he's gonna fall asleep.

"I'm sorry about all this." Hunk says in a solemn tone. Keith blinks a couple of time, trying to fix his vision, "Lance really wanted you to come. Apparently you've never been to a party before."

Keith stretches, his legs wiggling away from the sofa, "Nope. Didn't plan to either."

Hunk gives a laugh that might've been considered awkward if he were sober, and shrugs, "Lance likes making friends with people. He likes to see how compatible he is with people so he..."

"Forces them into his interests?" Turning away from a girl who was midway offering his glass bottle full of alcohol.

Hunk smiles, "He means well. He'll do the opposite soon."

"Hate to burst your bubble," Keith yawns, sitting up properly. "Lance doesn't see me as a friend at all. He's...blackmailing me."

Hunk furrows his brows, "I...what?"

"Was I...was I not supposed to say that?" Panic fills Keith's gut, as he gets ready to leave the couch. Hunk's hand holds him by the forearm. Turning to look at the Samoan, a worried look is on his face.

"He's still doing that?" Hunk asks the question as if it's ridiculous.

Keith doesn't answer because he doesn't think he should say anything. He fucked up. Badly.

The overplayed pop music doesn't soothe either as Keith gets up and fucking _runs._

And this, is the point in Keith's fucked up story where _everything_ goes to complete shit. Because with everything that has happened in the past three hours - _he forgot all about Lotor._

How does one even _fathom_ to forget about Lotor in Keith's situation. Keith thinks - no, _knows_ he deserves a medal.

Should he looks for Lotor? Should he look for Lance? He doesn't really know who to give in to at the moment. Opting for both, he agrees that fate will decide who he meets first. So, he climbs up the stairs while passing drunk teenagers on top of each other, as the sweat peels from them to him. It's disgusting.

The music is a little quieter upstairs but the beat of the speakers seems to gravitate throughout the entire house. The vibrations tickle the souls of Keith's feet as he hesitantly knocks on doors. Rap music or something like that, Keith doesn't like that genre at all.

The first door is being used by people playing truth or dare, by people he _might_ recognise. He thinks the blonde guy is Jason from his Geography class, and the girl with bright blue hair hosts the student council for the class below him. He leaves quickly.

The next door is a bathroom. So he feels stupid after knocking and saying "I'm coming in." Needless to say, it was vacant.

Keith can't find the people he's looking for, and it's fucking annoying. He put himself into this mess. Fuck, Lance wasn't even going to _go_ this party, other for Keith's nonsense. Or maybe he was, but with Hunk. Keith isn't the party type after all. Not the _fun_ type.

He considers giving up. Everyone he's asked hasn't seen Lotor all night, and the last time anyone saw Lance was with some girl.

There's a familiar voice that floods his ears no sooner that thought has finished echoing through his mind. It sounds like a strange ass laughter.

Laughing? No.

Screaming.

Keith's ears perk up, glancing around himself as if to wonder if anyone else hears. The upstairs area is cramped with walls and unattractive colours but there's about double a dozen people scattered across the entire floor, three in the area Keith is in. But they don't. People are too busy drinking and rubbing up against each other and throwing up and Keith's fingers start itching at the sight. The _thought._

He doesn't know who it is. Who is it. Who is it. Who is it.

It's from one of the rooms anyways. He knows it. He hasn't checked them all yet.

"Keith, what's wrong?"

Hunk's voice is near and Keith feels the anxiety on his chest fall off a little bit. He turns around, and feels guilty when he sees Hunks hurt face, "Why did you...run away?"

Keith shakes his head, "Hunk I- I heard someone scream." The anxiety Keith was holding suddenly breaks, and his tough demeanour suddenly decided to vanish under Hunk's shocked gaze.

While Hunk is not _sober_ , he's not drunk either, and it's kind of comforting in a sea of alcohol obsessed young adults. However, Hunk pouts, "Keith that always happens. Like, someone could just be laughing weirdly or joking." It's logical. It makes so much fucking sense. So why won't Keith _give in._

Keith pouts, the vibrations still at his feet, turning around again towards the direction of the noise. He's heard nothing else since. It was probably nothi--

A scream. It's a fucking low scream from a guy who's screaming and Keith fucking hears it.

Hunk does too.

Keith stills, "That's..."

 _"Lance!"_

Hunk's position from near the stairs fades from sight as Keith watches him. Hunk runs. He fucking _sprints_ and finds the door much quicker than Keith does. Of course he does. It's locked.

"It's won't fucking budge." Hunk says in a deep tone, glaring daggers at the door, "Are you strong?" 

Keith looks around as if the question is directed for someone else, "Am I strong?" A nod.

"We're gonna break down the door."

 _"Help!_ A girl's voice.

Shakily, Keith gets ready.

-

Keith wishes he could erase his memory, because what he saw in that damned room was terrifying.

Was someone stabbed? Did someone die? No. Lance was on a fucking bed with a girl Keith wasn't even sure went to their school and they were...

Tickling each other.

_Fucking tickling each other._

"Guys what the fuck oh my god-" Lance's words come out in a jumble as he rolls off the girl. The light from the hall lights up the din bedroom, and the girl whom Lance was with looks as shocked as Lance is, "Did you- _Did you break down the door?"_

Lance's expression is animatic. As if what Keith and Hunk has just done was absolutely ludicrous, "Guys, what the actual fuck?"

"Lance, who are they?"

The unfamiliar girl sits up from the bed (actually fully clothed: shocker) and tilts her head, "Are you guys okay?"

The question is directed for all three boys. As if to ask if they were fighting. But Keith, being horrible with human communication, is not, "Gonna be honest," he said earnestly, "We thought you were like -"

 _"Dead!"_ Hunk finishes, pulling Lance into a rough hug, "You were - you were screaming. And-"

"I was being tickled." Lance replies, laughing.

Hunk pouts again, "Still."

-

The girl leaves without giving Lance her number, so he decides he's going to write a sad lament about it when he goes home. Hunk agrees to help write it while Keith's stomach is just sore from laughing. 

They hang out for maybe an hour after that before they leave the party. Lance teaches Keith how to make an entrance which leads to Sarah Delevingne from Junior Year almost scream in the Cuban boy's face. Hunk let's Keith use him for cover as they pass the kitchen where a fight is going on. It's nice.

Keith doesn't drink one bit, he doesn't feel he needs to.

-

Keith doesn't particularly like rap music.

Unrelated, but the first family he got close to was when he was six. He was younger, and impressionable, and has only recently been properly placed into the foster system. 

Keith feels like he should remember the surname, he really should. But his memory is blurry, and hazey, and all he can recall or messy comparisons he's made with the O'Donnells.

He remembers having fun. So much fun. He doesn't remembered his 'father's name, but he remembers the woman, who went by Ki. The duo were an amazing couple, and never fought. Keith remembers feelings comfortable because they were Korean, and being surrounded by so many white people in America, it set his heart at rest.

Unfortunately, like the O'Donnells, he was taken from the family for unfair reasons that neither party enjoyed. Ki got extremely sick. At the time, he didn't know how though. Rheumatoid Arthritis would have a much deeper meaning for Keith by the time he understood how to work Google, by the time he knew that that disease causes horrible deaths and maybe that's the reason Ki's husband was crying a lot on the day Keith left.

They wanted a family, they were hoping to keep Keith. And Keith wanted to keep them. But fate had other plans.

 

When Keith was eight, he lived in San Francisco with the O'Donnells, his new foster parents, who were supposed to go by _Mam_ and _Dad_. But Keith settled for Saoirse and Callum. During his year stay with them, he bonded with their daughter, Hazel, and went on two major holidays to Spain. One of which, he spent most of his time at the hotel.

Callum had a love for Queen and U2, and Saoirse wasn't much difference, having a peculiar taste for certain pop star singer that Keith can barely remember the same of. He remembers days where a rapper's vocals would ring through the car, and Callum would scoff and change the station to what seemed like a Green Day song. Stemming Keith's love for "emo" music and hatred for Eminem.

On odd days during a holiday, where Callum would leave Keith on his own in the apartment, venturing off with Saoirse and Hazel, Keith would feel oddly at peace. The family were nice, and included Keith as much as they would, but Keith was a broody, emotional, deviant teenager who just needed to make everything harder.

So evenings where the clock stroke half six near the O'Donnells private apartment, the resort started playing rap music for some reason play very clearly in his mind. Contrary to popular belief, Keith doesn't like rap music. Never has. But them two weeks in mid-August while he sat with a book and the 'emergency phone' were the highlights of his stays with the O'Donnells.

However, his family was short-lived, as the household were due to move back to their home in Ireland. And Keith, not having his biological parents there to give him permission to go, was unable to go. And the foster system decided to give him to another family.

Saoirse cried, a lot. And it was sad, because Keith has only gotten close to about two families in his time as a foster child, and this was one of them. Callum was supportive and genuine, Hazel hesitant yet sad. It was as if they didn't know how to act. They were grieving the son and brother they barely got to know, because Keith was too busy being a hermit. Maybe he should've went with them when they went on trips. Just like when he stayed at the hotel.

So yes, back to the topic at hand. Rap music. When he hears it now it leaves a strange taste on his tongue and an uneasy feeling in his chest, reminding him of a family that he misses. Granted, he wouldn't give up Valerie or Billie or Shiro for the fucking world - but he still misses them. Wonders how they're doing.

It was barely a year until he was taken by Billie and Valerie, and he can't wait for the day that he can be legally adopted by the pair.

So _double, doubling_ back to the situation Keith is in at the moment. He's in his car, with Hunk in the backseat and Lance in the passenger. And Lance is playing ‘Video Killed The Radio Star’ at full blast, mocking the radio hosts opinion on if we should all get free education _("Obviously.")_ and comments idly on how he doesn't really like rap.

And Keith is. Oddly satisfied.

He's smiling.

And Lance? Lance is...

He's something.

Lance is something.

But Keith still hates him, a lot.

Somewhat.


End file.
